A Blind Heart
by A.K.A Inu-Lover
Summary: “So, it ends like this. Not dying from an epic battle, not sacrificing myself for the greater good. Dying from a broken heart. Death by desire. WARNING! Original, Lemon, Spanking, Bondage, Blood Play, MF...I don't own Inuyasha or any of the other characr
1. Moment of Truth

**_A Blind Heart_**

Prologue:

'So, it ends like this. Not dying from an epic battle, not sacrificing myself for the greater good. Dying from a broken heart. Death by desire, catchy isn't it?' Kagome thought to herself. Tears that should have fallen down her face instead fell on the inside, drowning her very soul. 'InuYasha, how could you?' Watching as he pledged his eternal devotion and very life to Kikyo. Turning away when they began to mate, running through the forest to escape the pain…..not believing in the Kami's or Fate at the moment. But the Kami's and Fate will not be denied……

For the Miko Kagome has a greater fate in store for her. Although her path will not be an easy one, the future of the world depends on her. Utter destruction or triumph is the only two possible outcomes. Unfair? Yes, but fate has always been a capricious bitch. And the Kami's will change as quickly as the tides….

* * *

Chapter 1: Moments of Truth

**Kags POV:**

I was lost. During my desperate flight through the forest, the mad attempt to escape the reality of life I took a wrong turn. According to my calculations I should have been near the camp. However, there was no fire, no Miroku, no Sango, no Kirara and definitely no Shippo. No bow no arrow and yes the Shikon Shards. I should have a come and get it sign hanging around my neck. After two hours of wandering around in the dark, bumping into trees and falling down untold times I was ready to admit the whole night sucked.

'Great, I follow the jerk; see something that crushed my heart, ran like some dumb heroine in a cheesy romance novel, got incredibly lost and I'm hungry. What else can go wrong?' And yes, as I said that my trusty Youkai meter starting sounding, and not just any Youkai, but a strong one. At this point I was convinced that fate had it in for me. 'I mean hello? Get pulled down a well by some crazed centipede demoness for a jewel. Free a crazy hanyou and pledge my future to same idiot half demon. Loose part of my soul to dead clay pot of an ex-girlfriend and get thrown out of the running for Inuyasha's heart. Spend four years doing the time travel thing, struggling to live two separate lives successfully and meet my obligations on both sides of the well. Was it so wrong to want to be loved? Did it make me a monster to want someone to see me as Kagome, not a Miko-in-training and not a simple reincarnation of a lost love?'

No matter, I didn't exactly care if I survived the night. Did not care about whom ended up with the jewel shards. Damn, attack of the conscious I can't let Naraku complete the jewel. Looks like I'm about to fight bare handed. Goody I'll last all of two whole seconds! Small sigh of relieve the aura that I detected wasn't Naraku. Suddenly there was silence. The forest had gone deathly silent. The menace of violence was in the air, every living creature seem to hold his or her breath. Waiting; for something, for anything to occur.

"Wench! Why are you here in the forest unprotected? Or is the worthless Hanyou so incompetent that he cannot protect his own pack?" And with that Lord Sesshoumaru announced his presence. "Human, are you so terrified that you are incapable of speech? Or maybe you are too stupid to form an answer?"

'Yikes, it's just a bad as Naraku. Mr. Lord of the West doesn't like humans. Yes Kagome Higurashi you are the queen of getting into trouble. Not just any kind of trouble the direst kind. Finally something you excel at. Wait, did that overgrown icicle just ask if terrified or stupid? Stay calm Kagome, stay calm Kagome, stay calm…screw it.'

"I can speak Sesshoumaru-sama; however I choose to ignore you. My name is Ka-go-me. I will not answer to wench, niggen, onna, Miko or any other derogatory name you and that IDIOT brother can come up with. Jeez, are all Dog Demons unable to remember simple names? Hey Lord of Arrogance I am talking to you!" So maybe I shouldn't have poked him, maybe I could have shown a little respect, but everyone has their limits and mine was about two hours ago. Wow I think that I actually growled! And that is how my neck came to be in Sesshoumaru's hand dangling three feet above the ground, trying to breathe and face to face with an irate Taiyoukai.

"Listen well little Miko, for I will not repeat myself. What-are-you-doing-in-this forest-unprotected" Lord Sesshoumaru slowly and carefully growled out. "You will answer me, before you cease to exist for this Sesshoumaru does not have infinite patience."

'Wow was that an understatement! Let's see death or play twenty questions…hmm decisions, decisions. After all did I owe the jerk the story of my life? Was it national picking on the Miko day, and I missed the memo? Well here goes nothing' "I ran away from InuYasha and got lost oh Lord Sesshoumaru. I was running to the camp but got utterly and completely lost. No I was not thinking clearly and yes I should have grabbed my bow and arrow to protect myself."

Suddenly ground and I met each other with speed. 'Ouch, Damn that Youkai couldn't he have just set me down? No, he has to toss my on my ass.' I shot him a dirty look that would have had most people thinking twice. Desperately thinking should I tell him the truth? Lying to protect my pride sounded mightily good!

"Tell me Miko and do not think to lie to me, I can smell dishonesty, fear and other emotions."

'Oh shit, Kagome are you in for it now!" Looking into his golden eyes, I knew I had to come clean. Knowing it and liking it were two different things…  
'How do you tell you deepest desires? Show off your hidden fears? Expose your soul to the one individual that could care less.' And yet maybe, because the Ice Lord himself didn't harbor any feelings for me I could unburden myself knowing that I'd either be dead or alone at the end of the tale.

"It all started………………

* * *

**Maru POV:**

I am over two hundred years old. And I am lonely. Doesn't sound like the most feared Youkai in the land does it? But raising Rin and making my mating age had prompted some deep reflections. One of them was an understanding that I needed a mate. However, the normal demoness' did not catch my eye. I did not want to be wanted simply for my title, lands or riches. Would no one see what lies behind the image of Lord Sesshoumaru? Whoever I mated with would have to raise Rin and have the patience of Kami himself to not kill Jaken. My thoughts were running around my mind while the forest floor passed below me in a blur.

Patrolling my borders wasn't this Lord Sesshoumaru's first choice of things to do, but I am a Great Taiyoukai and as such responsible for the land and those who inhabit it. My mood was not improved by sensing the idiot half brother and pack on the western land. True their quest for the jewel shards had them traveling all over, but all demons knew to ask permission before crossing the western borders.

'But this means that the little Miko is here on our land, we could take her and none would be wiser. Silence! I have already explained it to you my inner demon that we cannot have a niggen as a mate!' The beast would not refrain from taunting the great Youkai. 'She can be changed to an Inu-Youkai and then you could take her. Yes she would be perfection, kind loyal beautiful and a demoness who will be with us for eternity! We would never be lonely again, we would be complete.'

Sesshoumaru had heard this all before. The transformation would only work if they were true soul mates and if the red string of fate allowed it. Otherwise the two of them could die. 'How could he ask that of the Miko? Could she ever turn from her love of his idiot half brother and see him? Not the great Lord Sesshoumaru, not the Great Taiyoukai but as a male who needed her to complete him, make him whole? She was his polar opposite light to his darkness, humor to his seriousness, playful to his duty.'

Suddenly a wave of overwhelming sadness hit me. The smell of tears and sorrow was in the air, and the scent of Sakura blossoms mixed with vanilla. Kagome was near. I sent out my Youkai to locate her. Ah, found her. Setting down I noticed my little Miko looked worse for wear. Bruises, cuts, scratches and torn clothing rounded out the leaves and twigs in her hair. 'Note to self, want to laugh but must maintain cold facade.' What could his idiot half brother have done now? The little Miko looked broken and despondent. This did not suit her at all. Where was the fiery spirit that he looked forward to clashing with? And better yet was this change permanent?

"Wench! Why are you here in the forest unprotected? Or is the worthless Hanyou so incompetent that he cannot protect his own pack?" And with that I stuck my foot in my mouth, and to finish it off I had to throw in "Human, are you so terrified that you are incapable of speech? Or maybe you are too stupid to form an answer?" Could the question have been any harsher, oh yes my beast was rolling with laughter. It thought that at this rate it would be another 4 years before she really sees us.

The impossible happened. My little Miko was not terrified. Indeed if my nose and eyes were correct she went from dumb founded to piss off in thirty seconds! I thought my ears detected a small growl. 'Hmm this could work to our advantage; if the Miko isn't terrified and she speaks to us we could announce our intentions. Okay now for round two, let's see your inner fire Kagome!'

"Listen well little Miko, for I will not repeat myself. What-are-you-doing-in-this Forrest-unprotected" You will answer me, before you cease to exist for this Sesshoumaru does not have infinite patience." Wow her eye twitched when I growled! Shit, she growled back! Okay, Okay must be in control. It was too soon for her to know how that aroused me. Big mental note to explain Inu behavior to her and let her know what growls can mean in our language.

'Hmm, the Miko is up to something but what? One could almost see the thoughts running through her head. I must warn her that I can sense a lie. By now I am desperate to find out what InuYasha has done to upset her to this degree. Could I turn this to my advantage? Maybe the Miko will finally be in my grasp!

**Read and review!**

**Published previously under the Pen Name: InuLover**

**Originally rated: NC17..now Rated M**

**For original version visit Single Spark!**


	2. A Tender Moment

**Chapter 2: **

**A Tender Moment**

**Kags POV:**

"Well it started as a normal day; we were chasing a jewel shard that a Neko Demon had. Normally the demon would have been an easy job, but it wasn't traveling alone. So there we were in the middle of a battle with 6 demons when Kikyo's horrid little soul stealers showed up. InuYasha kills the Demon with the jewel shard plus two others and then goes running off into the forest. What the fuck was that about? Never did that male run from a battle. Now we don't need him to always protect us, but shit in a middle of a battle? We finished the clean up duty and set up camp. We didn't know where the idiot went or when he would be back. Honestly we were tired from battle and had to tend to various injuries. Sango had a gash on her shoulder, Miroku had a lump on his head but that may have been before the battle when he tried to stroke Sango's ass. Poor Shippo had scraped his knee trying to dodge an attack. Myself? Well I got this lovely gash above my eye. Therefore a round of healing was needed for everyone. When night fell three hours later I started to worry about InuYasha. I mean Kikyo's tried to kill him before and drag him off to hell, so why not again?

So taking my bow and arrow I went to look for him. Sango and Miroku tried to stop me, but did I listen? Nope, not this Miko. Sango's face held concern and worse pity. Even if I didn't find InuYasha I had to get away. The trouble with best friends is they know, they see the inner most secrets, your wants and desires. They also can see when disaster is on the horizon. So I left the camp with their sympathetic eyes. I must have walked for ½ hour before I found them. Even then my heart screamed at me to leave, but ignoring my inner self I pressed on and hid behind a tree. To my heart's despair, I saw him take her in his arms, pledge his love to her and mark her as his eternal mate.

I watched as his tenderly held her, saw the beginning of their heat. I was transfixed by the sight of them unclothing, unable to look away. In vain wishing, somewhere within the deepest part of my heart that it was I being held. Cradled between his arms as if I was his precious something. Imaging how it would feel to have his lips on mine branding me as his women. Feeling him stroke his hands down my body and gaining the knowledge of my body. I imagined learning his body, his wants and desires. Seeing where this was leading to knowing that in a few moments they would join physically and spiritually I had an epiphany. I would never be InuYasha's special someone. He could never love me. I would never know the joy of making love to InuYasha or bearing his pups. The truth of it was that no one loved me like a mate should be loved and I was absolutely alone.

In that moment something in me broke, the light of my soul was plunged into darkness and despair became my newest companion. I loved him completely, made sacrifices for him, left a part of my life behind and pledged to be by his side always. Although I had finished high school college was not in the cards for me. The duty to complete and purify the Shikon Jewel had to take precedence over everything else. The balance of the world and the future depended on defeating Naraku. In that moment, I realized that if InuYasha cared for me at all it might be because I looked so much like his beloved Kikyo. InuYasha never saw Kagome, never heard Kagome and never loved Kagome. He would never acknowledge my struggle to live life in two different eras. All this time and yet he never had looked into my heart. Kami, what a fool was I to love so completely and deeply! Now I am bound to him by my pledge, holding onto my honor to finish the quest that has been set before me.

I had made the bars of my cage had I not? Indeed the first bar coincided with my releasing InuYasha from the Tree of Ages. A cage no matter how gilded is still a cage. The freedom that I wanted would be denied. Naraku after all has not been defeated, and the Shikon Jewel is not restored. Looking at the scene in front of me, I could almost guess what Inuyasha's wish would be. Did that mean that I would cease to exist if he brought Kikyo back to life? Would he even care if I were gone?

So I made my desperate flight to escape the chaos in my heart and mind. Somewhere on the path I took a wrong turn, waiting here to be found by anyone."

I sneaked a peek at Sesshoumaru. Speechless! I Kagome,a mere Miko and niggen had the Lord of the West, Mr. Icicle himself speechless! Where is the camera when you need it? This was a Kodak moment if I ever saw one.

"Kagome, do not despair over the Hanyou. Kami himself must have a reason that you and Inuyasha are not mated. Perhaps, he is not your soul mate"

'Did I just hear the Lord of the West comfort me, Kagome Higurashi?' I had bumped my head on one of the falls. Maybe that accounted for my imagining things. Sesshoumaru showing that he could be kind and caring? Higurashi when you have a hallucination, boy is it a dozy! Behind that came rushing another thought 'Soul mates? Was Mr. Ice Lord actually a romantic at heart?' Just like that the woman who never stopped speaking, including nervous babbling, prattling and stuttering was quiet. It has been four years since I began my journey in the era. At 19 I did not shudder at the sight of blood. I could handle a bow and arrow. I even learned some rudimentary fighting techniques. Finding out that Sesshoumaru had a heart? Priceless! Absolofuckinglutly priceless! Suddenly I went from deep despair to utter confusion! And then he smiled! Yikes! And then I fainted; great what a way to impress! This was the last thought in my head before the world faded to black.

I woke up to a heavenly smell and the softest pillow. Wait a minute pillow? I was in the forest for Kami's sake and there were no pillows! Opening my eyes I saw white, literally. I was in Sesshoumaru's lap nestled on his white boa of fur. As I scrambled out his lap and scooted backwards I had to wonder, what the hell? Great now I get to die for contaminating his iciness himself. "Lord Sesshoumaru, I thank you for not letting me fall to the ground, however if I may be so bold to inquire why?" I said this while bowing to him.

"Kagome, you are the one person who does not have to bow to me. I originally came to find you and ask a question of you, little Miko. Yes, a very important question must be asked. Would you Kagome let this Sesshoumaru court you? I wish to take you as my mate." With that the Great Lord of the West stopped speaking, tilted his head and seemed to be waiting for my answer.

'Okay Kagome, what now? What answer do you give to the Taiyoukai?' And with that thought a flash of red caught my eye…….

* * *

**Maru POV:**

Kagome began her story and I listened, not the polite I hear you but am not paying attention kind of listening. Nope, this was the type of I am hanging intently on every word that you speak. I listened with my ears, eyes and soul trying to decipher every nuance of her speech. Looking for the unsaid, searching for the hidden meanings in her words.

And when she finished? I stared at her, no blinking; no twitching just flat out stared at the Miko. Why? Stunned, I Lord Sesshoumaru was stunned. In 250 years of living I had never heard of such a tragic and stupid tale of lost love. Did my half-brother, son of the late Inu-Taisho actually choose a dead clay shell of a Miko over this live Miko? Words actually failed me. It was incomprehensible that I was truly related to the village idiot. Yet from deep within my beast spoke. "Kagome, do not despair over the Hanyou. Kami himself must have a reason that you and InuYasha are not mated. Perhaps, he is not your soul mate"

I watched the emotions on her face, changing so fast that I could hardly keep up with them. Yes, that's the way to her heart. I will keep her off balance and worm my way into the heart that she denies. This Sesshoumaru will have this Miko as my mate. My advisors have foreseen this, and by my will it will come to be…..

So I smiled, not my I am going to kill maim and hunt smile. A genuine smile of amusement and dare I say happiness? Watching Kagome's eyes get impossibly larger. Seeing her lose color and catching her before she hit the floor. Never let is be said that this Sesshoumaru is not a capable of a tender gesture. Gently I laid her in my lap, cursing the fact that I had only one arm to hold her. It would be decades before I finished growing a new one.

When I sensed her waking up, I went still. She snuggled into my tail. I ruthlessly suppressed the shiver that accompanied the sensation. I knew the exact moment that she realized where and who she was with. Watching her scramble off my lap and almost falling on her ass was amusing. However I had not lived centuries without learning something about the female species and wisely kept my mouth shut.

"Kagome, you are the one person who does not have to bow to me. I originally came to find you and ask a question of you, little Miko. A very important question. Would you Kagome let this Sesshoumaru court you? I wish to make you my mate." With that the Great Lord of the West stopped speaking, tilted his head and waited for my answer.

And with that thought a flash of red caught my eye…….InuYasha always did have a sense of timing.

**Read and Review Please!**


	3. Death by Desire

**Chapter 3**:

**Death by Desire**

**Kags POV:**

Just like that, after being asked the most startling question of my life InuYasha decides to show up. Tetsaiga out and ready for action. I looked at him marveling over his stupidity. Did it appear that by sitting on the floor with his half brother that I was in critical need of saving? I did a double take. Black streaks in his hair? Looking closer at him, I now noticed a Red Crescent shape scar on his neck where it met the shoulder. A Red crescent with a small drop representing the Miko. Horrified I reached out with a trembling hand to touch his mark. And promptly dropped it when I got a dual growl from the Taisho brothers. 'Wow! Surround sound!'

Before I could ask about the transformation the gang and Kikyo arrived. Sango and Miroku wouldn't meet my eyes. Okay first string of panic. Out of the corner of my eye I caught InuYasha swinging at a still seated Sesshoumaru. As any other time when I needed to stop Mr. Impulsive I screamed out "Sit boy". Only to watch in horror as he sat and immediately jumped up. I threw my head back and pushed every ounce of my powers into a new sit command. While it stopped him it didn't last as long, and I could see the prayer beads glowing with my power. What the hell was going on here?

Like a horror movie moment, I slowly turned to Kikyo. Maybe my mind already knew and like a competent mind tried to shield me. But when you persist in looking, you get an eyeful. There was my nemesis; the woman who had beat me for InuYasha's heart and soul. Oh my fucking god! She was alive! She was alive and was a hanyou! She was alive, a hanyou and had an identical mark as InuYasha! She's alive, a hanyou, marked as InuYasha mate and aiming an arrow directly at Sesshoumaru! Even my mind is stuck in a loop. Now I don't mind not being at the business end of an arrow. Matter of fact it was almost refreshing to have an arrow pointed somewhere else. 'Higurashi pull yourself together, the newly mated couple are tag teaming Sesshoumaru and it isn't to shake his hand!'

"Stop it all of you! I don't need protection from Lord Sesshoumaru. If you noticed his very presence is the only thing that kept all the lesser Youkai in the area from attacking me. InuYasha what are you doing here?" This is where I waited for an answer. An answer in which the blame for this mess gets thrown on my shoulders. "Kagome, I know you followed me and that you saw me with Kikyo. Why the fuck didn't you go back to the camp?"

Have I said lately that the idiot is CLUELESS! Hello broken heart! Suddenly I didn't want to do this. I hated my life, I hate InuYasha, and I loathed Kikyo, despised Naraku. I could not breathe! The hate, the emotion was so unlike me that in that moment I snapped. "So, it ends like this. Not dying from an epic battle, not sacrificing myself for the greater good. Dying from a broken heart. Death by desire, catchy isn't it?" and I realized that my inner most thought had just become public access as they passed my lips. Too low for Sango and Miroku but I am sure that the two hanyou and Taiyoukai heard it perfectly clear.

"Kagome what the hell are you talking about? Wench do you have any idea of the scare that you gave us? Even though we have Kikyo to help with the Jewel Shards it's still your responsibility, after all you're the one that shattered it! Here everyone thinks you're in danger and we find you practically having tea with the ice king himself! What's next dinner with Naraku? What the hell are you talking about dieing? You sick all of a sudden?"

'Okay Higurashi you knew he was an idiot, you know he talks before he thinks. Even if your not meant to be lovers you could still be friends. Screw it, my heart is broken and I am way behind being politically correct.' "InuYasha are you really too stupid to know that for the last four years I have been in love with you! Did you really think that I would simply open my arms and welcome Kikyo into our group? I would say choose InuYasha but you already did, and I fool that am lost. Has it ever occurred to you that I gave up my friends, my education, and indeed my future for this quest? You act like a jealous boyfriend when another male comes around, but you picked the walking clay pot instead of me!'"

Maybe I should have spoken looking up; maybe looking at the ground trying to hide my tears was not the best move. Suddenly I was on the ground bleeding from my face. I looked up and InuYasha and it was like I had never seen him. Eyes going to pink, mate mark flaring up and a look a total rage on his face. My blood was staining his hands.

"Don't talk about my mate Kagome; it's my duty to protect her". He fairly growled at me. He took a deep breath letting some of the tension out. I looked at him seeing him for the first time. And didn't like what I saw. I was done. DONE in all caps. I looked at Sango. "Can I borrow Kirara? I need to go home. I can't do this anymore; No I won't do it anymore."

At that's when all hell broke loose. InuYasha grabbed me, and for the first time ever my Miko powers flared at his touch. I knew my powers intimately and this was a whole new plateau. Power strummed through my veins. A whisper of seduction and of death. 'Use me, embrace me, we can make him pay and then it will all go away'. My power built to a crescendo. Knowing at that moment I could charge myself to the point of explosion and take out InuYasha with me. Not a very Kagome thought I will admit, and so off tangent that it gave me pause.

I looked around. Sango and Miroku were like a sister and brother to me. Shippo was the son of my heart. Could I really just kill them all? I was a horrible person. Just the thought of it was enough. The power disappeared like a flame on candle. I had almost killed everyone. Well everyone except Sesshoumaru, I'm sure he'd survive. I couldn't make my eyes meet anyone. I spun around and ran. Ran as if the very devils were chasing me. But you can't run the devils when they are inside of you. I crashed into a wall, landing once again on my poor abused butt.

And looked up to find…….

* * *

**Maru's POV**

So the idiot mated himself to the dead Miko. Even without the new streaks and the mating mark, I could tell. Their scents were different. The puzzle solving kicked in. 'Okay, the Miko was gone for two hours. What had disturbed InuYasha in his mating? Inu-Youkai did not leave their mate until the dawn when it was final. The dead Miko conversion was also too soon. Non demon mates gradually took on the Youkai traits. Better yet what the hell had possessed me to blurt out the question to the Miko? I blocked out the noise, the emotions and looked with all my senses. Something wasn't right. There was a subtle vibration in the air, a promise of violence.'

When he attacked me, his mate mirrored his intent drawing her arrow. Did they think that the two of them could kill this Sesshoumaru? I moved using my demonic speed to stand and move a distance from InuYasha

I looked deep into the hanyou eyes. Nobody was home. There was a personality locked inside; indeed a force or presence, but it was not the hanyou. Glancing at the eyes of his mate was like looking into a mirror of his. Something had helped this mating along; something had rushed the transition of Kikyo. Before I could draw any conclusions Kagome began to scream at InuYasha raging against him, fate and Kikyo.

The violence potential was escalating. The monk seemed to be meditating; the demon slayer had a death grip on her weapon. The only two of InuYasha pack that were not affected were the kitsune and the cat. 'Did this magic, a possible spell the cause of all acting out of character or was it specific to each individual?'

Suddenly Kagome was on the ground bleeding from claw marks on her face. Glancing at InuYasha and it showed eyes going to pink, mate mark flaring up and a look a total rage on his face. Blood staining his hands. Growling to her about his mate. 'Now he remembers that a mate must be protected at all cost? This was escalating quickly. One false step and it could blow up.' While I wanted to grab him and kill him for touching my future mate I reined my beast in. We needed to solve this dilemma not add to it.

At that's when all hell broke loose. InuYasha grabbed the Miko her powers flaring at his touch. Curious that her power knew before her logical mind that something was wrong. I knew much regarding Miko powers yet it seemed as she hit a whole new plateau. Power strummed in the air, cascading against my skin. . A taint of evil subtle as a whisper. A deadly mix of seduction and death. It built until it was a living thing. One burst and the bubble would break.

I knew the Miko would be horrified if she lived through it that she was a weapon of destruction. I pondered the intricacies of the spell. It took your deepest fear and desires and brought them to the light. Even I knew the Miko must be given time to mourn her loss of a dream and yet I had blurted out a secret four years in the making. InuYasha was prone to violence; it was his first response to most situations. The Monk and Demon Slayer had better control of themselves. Maybe it was due to their vocation but for what ever reason they did not enter the fray. The kitsune was too young and the cat did not possess any tangible fear.

Just as a wind bends a blade of grass, the Miko thought swept away her anger. She was able to look at it from a different angle and was very horrified that she possessed such emotion. Emotion that nearly brought about the extinction of her friends. She stumbled and ran off into the forest. I chased her. Somehow we had to get to the bottom of this attack. Subtle for all intents but an attack none the less. Powerful in its own right having caught 6 skilled individuals in it's web.

I jumped in front of the Miko to stop her. Amused that one again she landed on her butt!

**Read and review please!**


	4. Enemy Mine

**Chapter 4: **

**Enemy Mine**

_**Kags POV:**_

Damn that youkai, did the sight of me at his feet amuse him or something. Most people gave you a warning when they stop. Not Mr. Lord of the Deep Freeze! I thought I caught a hint of amusement in his eyes. Quick as a blink it was gone, to be replaced by a look of authority. I don't care what you say when a man looks like that at a women no good is coming out of his mouth. That is a Higurashi guarantee! Sure enough the man opened his mouth and removed all hope that something good might come out.

"Kagome we must locate the source of the spell. Otherwise it will continue to influence all of us". Was the man insane? Did anything in the last four years suggest that level of proficiency? Sure I could shoot an arrow, and manage some hand to hand combat. But follow a spell back to his maker? Merlin I wasn't! Sure I had trained with Kaede and other Miko priestess in this time, but I hadn't exactly graduated head of the class. I know, I know why give him the patented are you **CRAZY** look? What other look was I suppose to give? The, I'm petrified and it isn't of you look? Don't think that would go over great. Matter of fact would be willing to bet on it.

"Miko, we must make haste, soon all will be lost. I will help guide you. As a sword is moved by the hand so to can I help focus your powers. Should you not believe in yourself, should you not yield to me all will be lost. Naraku will have won. Do you understand?" Yeah I understood it, but did I like it? Hell's no! I was determined, despite the heartache I couldn't let my friends die. Nor would I let Naraku win. He had done enough damage, his evil reign must end! How he expected me to do this was another story. Was I supposed to spin around and point? Shoot an arrow in the right direction? Yes I was working myself up, but you try being at the cusp of a moment that will change your life.

Oh shit he took me in his arm and pulled me tight to his chest. Higurashi concentrate this isn't a date. Block his rich scent; ignore the feel of his body against mine! I closed my eyes and began to meditate. Feeling his voice wash over me, I ruthlessly suppressed any shivers that wanted to come out. "Close your eyes, concentrate on the negative energy. See it with your minds eyes. All living creatures have energy, as a Miko you can sense this force or aura. Trace this power back to where it starts. It is like the tendrils of a vine, we must follow it back to the root, and our very survival depends on the discovery of the person who crafted the spell. Feel the sensations in the air, the vibrations that the spell gives off." Only he could make hunting down a spell caster and killing them sound romantic and dreamy.

I felt myself glowing, hoping that I wasn't injuring Sesshoumaru. My aura seemed to be caressing him. 'Hello aura cut the flirting out and get to business!' I began to see colors behind my eyes. Everything gave off a different color. From the palest blue to the darkest reds, I almost lost myself in the dazzling display. Did the color signify anything? 'Note to self ask Kaede when we get back'. Sesshoumaru surprisingly enough was white with large pockets of red. There in the center of all the colors was a black trail, leading to the south. It pulsed with so much negative energy! How did we not see this earlier? What magic hid this from our sight and senses?

"South" and before I could get another word out, we were moving. I've ridden on the back of InuYasha for four years and never reached speeds like this. The world passed in blur of colors and sensations. I had to make him stop every one in a while. The direction of the energy that we were tracing wasn't linear and sometimes seemed to move. We fell into a rhythm communicating wordlessly with each other. When we very close to the point of origin he stopped.

"Kagome, you must converge all of your power on fighting whomever is casting the spell. With the spell caster occupied this Sesshoumaru will ensure that the person will not live beyond today". Did he think I came all the way to shake hand and have tea? Maybe exchange spells? Realities check here, it was a killed or be killed situation. No I don't advocate violence but I wasn't about to lie down and die either! Looking into his eyes I could have sworn I saw amusement, pride and honor flash.

I prayed to the Kami's to give me the strength. Without my part Sesshoumaru would have to work harder to kill the spell caster. A spell caster who's aura reeked of Naraku. I could not afford a moment's hesitation or pity. Our very survival and the survival of the future hung on our success. We would not fail! History would record this as one of our finest moments. The moment of triumph!

Walking down the road we came upon a little girl in the middle. Hard to believe that the cause of all this was the child. After four years of battle I was hardened enough to the point where appearances and first impressions did not make an impact on me. I saw with my Miko powers the little girl was as black as night. I readied myself, these things never start with a warning……

Maru POV:

Granted the Miko at my feet wasn't an unpleasant sight. Kind of gave me thoughts of all the things that she could do when down there. However duty before pleasure was something that my father had drilled into me since I was a young pup training in the art of fighting. It was imperative that the Miko and I find and destroy the origin of the spell. Insidious and subtle, yes and it could destroy us all. I Lord Sesshoumaru would not meet my end like this. I descended from a glorious and noble race; we bravely met our end in battle. The Inu-Youkai had long been revered and feared. But to die from subterfuge, no that is not how history would remember the Lord of the West.

"Kagome we must locate the source of the spell. Otherwise it will continue to influence all of us". The Miko gave me a look which suggested that I Lord Sesshoumaru was not in complete control of my faculties. The request for her to use her powers should not have been unexpected. Although I had some experience with spells, as a Miko she should be more sensitive to the negative energy making it easier to track.

Studying the Miko secretly for the four years that she has been with the hanyou was not in vain. Right now, her I'm going to argue with you look was clearly shown on the face. I didn't want to waste time arguing. Soon we would all be lost to the madness. The line within you that once crossed can never be undone. "Miko, we must make haste, soon all will be lost. I will help guide you. As a sword is moved by the hand so to can I help focus your powers. Should you not believe in yourself, should you not yield to me all will be lost. Naraku will have won. Do you understand?"

She gulped. 'Well this is the moment I would find out. Had my beast chosen wisely? Was this Miko brave enough to face the unknown? Would she fight for her future or go quietly into the night?' Shoulders squared, head at a determined angle and a gleam in her eye, even before she opened her mouth I knew. A part of me that held hope, a part of me long dead surged to life. Damned emotions!

I drew her into my arm and tucked her into my chest. "Close your eyes, concentrate on the negative energy. See it with your minds eyes. All living creatures have energy, as a Miko you can sense this force or aura. Trace this power back to where it starts. It is like the tendrils of a vine, we must follow it back to the root, and our very survival depends on the discovery of the person who crafted the spell. Feel the sensations in the air, the vibrations that the spell gives off."

She began to glow a soft incandescent pink. It felt like thousand of butterflies along my skin. Swaying gently around until her entire body pointed in one direction. Southern! I picked her up and ran. She was the string that I was following. It took several attempts of stopping, reorienting until we got the hang of it. Her slightest shift, the smallest movement and my direction and speed would change. As we got closer to the starting place of the spell she started to sweat and shiver. This much evil was almost overwhelming her.

I stopped and placed her down. A strategy needed to be worked out. Rushing in would almost certainly mean our death and worse failure. "Kagome, you must converge all of your power on fighting whomever is casting the spell. With the spell caster occupied this Sesshoumaru will ensure that the person will not live beyond today". I looked at her from the corner of my eyes. Was she squeamish or was the understanding that it was destroy or be destroyed there?

A determined nod was my response. By Kami she was beautiful beyond comparison. The fire of spirit glowed within her eyes. With her hair blowing in the wind, her Miko garb molding to her body it was a sight. Never even if this Lord Sesshoumaru lived to be 1000 years old would I forget this sight! Perfection personified and she would be mine! Moving forward we came upon a small girl in the middle of the road. The evil had chosen a form that looked harmless. But any youkai worth his salt knows looks can be deceiving…..

* * *

Read and Review please! 


	5. War & Sacrifice

**Chapter 5: **

**War & Sacrifice**

_**Kags POV:**_

Huh, A little girl? Well can't say the idea itself was new. After all Hakedoshi was a child, yet he remained one of the most our most formidable enemies. That we barely survived our final battle with him was saying something. Yet, something deep inside told me that this was not the person's ultimate form. The child was an illusion, meant to gain an advantage. But to what end? If she sought sympathy or pity, she had picked the wrong demon lord. As I gazed at her, I took notice she had black hair with big sorrowful brown eyes. She wore an orange kimono decorated tiny Sakura blossoms. Her power level was higher than any I had felt before. I couldn't put my finger on it but something was off about the whole situation. Besides the obvious fact that we were about to get into a spiritual smack down of magic and spells.

"Hello, my name is Keiko. Why have you sought out my presence?" All this was stated in a melodic voice as she bowed deeply. "Lord Sesshoumaru and the Miko Kagome; to what purpose was there in tracing my little spell? I was only practicing; I'll call it back if you like". Call me nuts but when your enemy knows whom you are before you get there it's never a good sign. Not to be coy but I did not have that kind of clout and reputation. Sesshoumaru on the other hand everyone and everything (living or dead) knew him. A cute pout and giggle accompanied that one. 'Okay little girl go knock on the next door, we gave at the office! Whatever you're selling we're not buying'. That's when it hit me. Yes a little slow on the uptake was I. But at three A.M the only thing sharp is a Sesshoumaru's claw. The little girl had modeled herself after Rin. Not enough to be a twin but enough to invoke a feeling of déjà vu. Not taking my eyes off of her for a minute I could feel her pulling back her spell. But the magic didn't disappear. Indeed it felt like it was contained in a bubble. It was a bubble that continued to grow exponentially.

I heard Sesshoumaru saying something. Between her powers and mine it was like being underwater. You were aware of sounds but they were muted. I concentrated on hearing the conversation. Hate to lose something important like "attack now" due to not paying attention! Sesshoumaru would haunt me into the next life for my slip up. Eternity with an angry Taiyoukai was not on my top ten things to do after I die. My sight narrowed down to just the two of them. Miko power was crackling against my skin painfully but in a good way. If I could feel therefore I was alive. Stupid but true. My breathing was slow and even. My body had fallen into a place where thought was a luxury this was pure motion. It would be fast and fierce. She who hesitated would lose. Although, to be sure if this came down to will alone, we were invincible. There was no way I was going down. I had my son, my friends and more importantly the fate of the world resting on my shoulders. And Sesshoumaru would destroy this entire area rather than be known as the loser. Four years later and he still hasn't lived down the lost of his arm. (Not that it made him less formidable)

"Liar, you would no more banish that spell than I would join Naraku. What game are you playing? Are you so afraid of this Sesshoumaru that you would cower behind the form of a child, and choose a form so near to my ward? " 'Holy shit! I thought he was cold before! His voice went from frigid to down right Artic! New goal in life never have that voice leveled at me. I knew beyond a shadow of doubt that it would be the last sound I heard before my journey to the next world'. Now if it had been me, I would have done several things, which would include fainting, dieing from a heart attack, and throwing my self down of the ground prostrate with fear but laughing out loud was not one of those choices.

The little girl threw her head back and laughed a rich sultry laugh that sounded like it belonged in a brothel rather than a battlefield. The image of a child wavered as the illusion was let go. 'Here is comes, her true form. This will be the more dangerous version'. Call me chicken but I was in no hurry to meet Ms. Homicidal. Okay maybe that was harsh, but nothing born of or in league with Naraku ever came with a cute and cuddly sticker attached. More like a look touch and interact with at your own risk! Warning this person is dangerous to your general health and continued existence.

Normally at this point I Kagome Higurashi would be panicking. I have no shame I can admit this to myself. In reality present partner had to be taken into account. How can one be alarmed when in the presence of a demon whose very name means the perfect killing machine? My nerves were steadfast. One must take into account that Dog Demons were a) fierce killing machines known for speed and agility b) the older the demon the stronger and more knowledgeable they were c) this particular Dog Demon took joy in pitting his strength against a worthy adversary d) Taiyoiukai's were almost impossible to kill.

If I were a laser right now I would be upping the amps. I focused my power with more intent than I had ever previously tried. I was ready for any attack. I just hoped that I had enough strength to last until the end. Paying attention to the physical form and not just the magical one I saw her transformation was almost done. Long black hair, green eyes, small rosy lips were revealed. Fucking bitch! Now she was trying to look like me! I narrowed my eyes at her. There was already one too many copies running around. All of my time here in this era I had been compared to the not too late and not so great Kikyo. Damned if I needed an additional copy around. "Hey wench! Are you too ugly to take your true form? I promise we won't laugh or throw up if that's what you're afraid of". How refreshing to be on the giving end of a wench. The look on her face was shocked beyond belief. (Never did know when to keep my mouth shut.) However right before she turned and threw an energy bolt I could have sworn I heard a snort. By process of elimination it had to be Sesshoumaru, but as far as I knew he didn't have a sense of humor.

I blocked it, now if you had asked me how I blocked the bolt an answer would not be forthcoming. Guess it was instinct. Kami knows it wasn't a deliberate thought. Hard to say, who was the most surprised out of the three of us? I think Sesshoumaru and I tied for 1st place. After all to Keiko I was a bit of the unknown. There was no doubt to the two of us that this was a first time event. The most surprising part was that I wasn't even straining. No sweating, no squirming was involved, just a feeling of peace. The feeling you get when you're wrapped in your favorite blanket, or wearing your lucky blouse. Blocking energy this big should have been a strain on me or at the very least been a work out. Was it another spell or simply I coming into my own as far as my powers was concerned?

I was feeling kind of cocky, and I made a rookie mistake. "IS that all you got? Bring it on". So she brought it. The illusion was dropped. Short hair up to her shoulders, with the color of roasted chestnuts contained in it. Saying it was chestnut was misleading though; it was like every color of brown was in her hair. In Japan she would have paid an enormous amount of money to look like that. In my era you just didn't see hair like that naturally. She had eyes so black that if she had irises you could not see them for getting lost in the dark. Funny she was the same height as I was. At 5'4 inches your not really tall when standing next to a 6' 2 inches youkai. We weren't here to compare statistics though. If I thought her power was immense before, it was like a trickle of water compared to a tsunami. Great this is where the strain comes in. Kami where was this ability of hers coming from?

"The dark Miko priestess is not completely human, human enough and yet she is more. Kagome Higurashi you must choose. Do you yield to the Kami's and Fate? Will you charge into battle blindly, or do you ask for help?'" Shit! Now I'm hearing voices in my head? This was not the time for a nervous breakdown or a complete mental breakdown. Why me? Was there a cosmic sign that had written on it "pick on the Miko" and stuck on my back? "We are glad that you have not lost your sense of humor Miko. We are aware of the sacrifices that you have made. Do not sorrow little Miko, for the heavens have a purpose for you. Follow the red string of fate to your destined mate. The power to defeat this Miko and eventually Naraku can be yours Kagome. But the power is not without a price. You must give up the future era. You will be allowed to go through the well to say your goodbyes and return, after that it will close".

'Why didn't they just kill while they were at it? Say goodbye to my era? Leave my mother, brother and grandfather alone? Never knowing what would become of them. It wasn't fair! I had sacrificed so much. No college, non-existent friends since they had moved on without me. No love, no boyfriend. My last link to the future and it would be gone. A large part of me wanted to scream no! But the larger part of me, the part that my mother raised to be responsible mourned. It knew before I was ready to admit it to myself that I would be leaving my world behind. The grief nearly drove me to my knees. They say a heart has the capacity to love unequivocally without boundaries. What they don't tell you, a heart can mourn so deeply that the pain is physical. When all you can see, hear, feel, touch, and taste is grief. So thick, that you can literally choke on it struggling to breathe'. So I made my deal with the Kami's.

I know many would like to know why I made a deal with someone I never saw. Shouldn't I have checked the horses' teeth so to speak? Simple! A vision of the future that would come to pass if Sesshoumaru and I were defeated, a barren wasteland laid before me. The thought that we could have prevented it kept running through my mind. See, I'd rather have my family alive in the future trying to deal with never seeing me again then to know they died and I could have prevented it. Love meant sacrifices for those you loved. So I made the only choice I could.

Pure undiluted power flowed through me. This was the power of Legends. I could hear and feel within my soul all the Miko's throughout time who had guarded the Shikon Jewel. Spells and knowledge that I did not have came to my mind. It was like downloading data files onto a really fast hard drive. Suddenly I knew the fundamental of sword play and war strategy. I swayed with all that was going through me. It felt like forever, the sensation of being overwhelmed and trying not to lose my sense of self. Suddenly it was over, and I knew that time had stood still. Sesshoumaru was giving me a strange look, as if trying to decipher what had changed.

On the battlefront Keiko and I were struggling to break each other's force fields. Even with the tremendous wattage boost this was not going to be an easy job. Then the other shoe dropped. Ten youkai's of various races surrounded Sesshoumaru. Guess he should be flattered. Wow, nothing but the best for our very own Taiyoukai. My focus however was my opponent. Enemy mine, I guess I was getting up there in the world. Wicked, two mortal enemies and counting, and not even 20 years old.

If I live to be a million the sensation of her hitting my shields, the smell of the miasma as it disappeared, the sound of the battle would stay with me forever. Sesshoumaru was in his element. Using Tokijin and sometimes his poisonous claws he cut through the youkai's without much effort. Fuck ten youkai's and he wasn't even out of breath. So not fair! Yes that demon lived up to his name. He seemed to be waiting for me to finish up. 'No really any time you'd like please jump in Lord of the Kill'! I kept up my field and I started shooting sacred arrows at her. Okay the bitch sidestepped it and flicked an energy ball my way. There had to be some youkai in her. Nothing human moved at that speed, even with the extra miko mojo juice. The stakes just got raised. I felt something building up inside of me. You'd think that because this was my power that it would feel gentle.

It wasn't gentle at all. It was as if I was a fissure and the power kept pouring into me. The fissure wasn't bottomless or infinite. Overstuffed and nowhere to go, the power let me know it was there. When I thought I would pass out from the pain, I threw my head back and screamed "now". The wave of purifying energy streamed from me. When it hit her she staggered, at that moment a clawed hand appeared thru the front of her chest.

"Impossible, you weren't suppose to have that much power. Your defeat was guaranteed. No matter Naraku will avenge me". The light faded from her eye. Withdrawing his hand from her chest Sesshoumaru proceeded to let his poison dissolve her remains. My eyes rolled back and I could feel my knees buckling. Yep I was going down for the count. Sesshoumaru caught me in his arm. Another wave of energy was released the moment he touched me. This time I screamed the pain of my energy and his youkino fighting was excruciating. We fell to the floor. My body bounced, and before the world faded to black I witnessed him catch his body with both hands. A view with a picture perfect sunrise served as the background.

Wait a minute! Hands, as in plural?

* * *

Read and Review!

Next chapter The Art of War Maru POV


	6. The Art of War

**Chapter 6: **

**The Art of War**

_**Maru POV**_

The little Miko had courage, which was evident by her demeanor. I would need her to provide a distraction for the dark priestess so that I could kill her. There could be no hesitation. With this Dark Priestess there would be no second chances. The battle would be won by skill and commitment. My Miko? What she lacked in skill, let's just say she made up for in enthusiasm and commitment. This was on the checklist of things to do. No mate of mine would be helpless or defenseless. It just wasn't done in demon society. Fight was might, and the weak did not last long. Survival of the fittest has been around since the creation of time itself. I know it doesn't sound good but I didn't create the society, I just ruled part of it. Nobody followed a weak Lord & Lady.

Gazing at her I could see now for the first time why the hanyou won battles that even full-blooded youkai's might have lost. Her belief was absolute. She was so childishly full of optimism and dreams, too young to reason out that hope and the battle lost even before it started. This Miko was the flower that bloomed in the face of adversity. Like a lotus that bloomed in the mud, struggle brought out her beauty. To her the world could be a better place and she would stop at nothing to make that vision her reality. Standing firm against situations that would give most humans nightmares, Kagome was the beacon of light. In a time when some would give up their honor, she would do her duty. Not just from a sense of responsibility, but also from the love she felt for all.

Moving towards the road after our little strategy session we came across a little girl. So the first move has been made, trying to make the priestess look like Rin. Did Naraku or the priestess think that it would stay my hand or gain them an advantage? I could have guessed that he would try it. After all knowing your enemy means looking at past allies. Kanna, Hakedoshi and now Keiko. Pawns that he sacrificed for his greed. Did he think that I have survived over two hundred years without knowing that sacrifices in war will be made? I have killed for less offense to my ward and would not hesitate to kill again! Any deadly mistakes could always be corrected with the Tessaiga. Surely the idiot Naraku knew the adage of keeping your allies close, but your enemies even closer. To launch a successful campaign to kill an Inu-Youkai one must learn their strengths and weakness. Looking at the trap ahead showed clearly that Naraku had yet to learn this important lesson in warfare.

"Hello, my name is Keiko. Why have you sought out my presence?" All this was stated in a melodic voice as she bowed deeply. "Lord Sesshoumaru and the Miko Kagome; to what purpose was there in tracing my little spell? I was only practicing; I'll call it back if you like". Granted the Miko with me was young compared to Youkai years, but did the dark miko think that we were naïve? "Surely there was no expectation that this Sesshoumaru would be taken in by this mediocre illusion". Hmm. Time to let the wench know we were serious in our intent to annihilate her. "Liar, you would no more banish that spell than I would join Naraku. What game are you playing? Are you so afraid of this Sesshoumaru that you would cower behind the form of a child, and choose a form so near to my ward? "

"Kagome, you mustn't take your eyes off of her. She has not fully revealed her power". She looked at me with little to no recognition as to what I just stated. I realized that she was overwhelmed with the sensation of powers so polar opposite of each other in such close proximity. There was nothing I could do to help alleviate the symptoms. This was something only Kagome could do. You could see her making a visible effort to concentrate on the here and now. She shuddered as if shaking the effects off. I approved. A battle would not be won without awareness.

When the priestess began to cast a second illusion I watched with disinterest. Regardless of what form she took she would soon be dead by my hand. I thought she might try another form that was familiar to us to test the waters as it were. Long raven hair started to flow, crystal greens eyes glowing as the illusion wavered. Now this Sesshoumaru is not quick to anger, yet at that moment I could have snapped her neck and would have enjoyed seeing my poison dissolve her one drop at a time. It was bad enough that most of the imbeciles thought that she looked like a replica of the dead Miko. Yes, I will admit that there were some commonalities with their features. But Kagome was Kagome, no other could compare. Her purity, love and zest for life was evident in everything she did. If eyes are truly the windows to the soul then the Kami's have blessed her with a soul of legendary selflessness. The dead Miko harbored hatred and resentment. Truly to look at them both it amazed me that anyone could confuse the two.

"Hey wench! Are you too ugly to take your true form? I promise we won't laugh or throw up if that's what you're afraid of". I snorted to cover what could have been a full-blown laugh. My Miko absolutely hated the word wench and yet she had just called her adversary it. Who knew that she was capable of talking trash? She glanced at me puzzlement showing in her eyes. I don't think that she could wrap her head around the fact that even I possess a sense of humor! Unfortunately, right before a battle was not the time to make such explanations.

Kagome was evidently new at trash talking. She failed to take into account that when you piss off your opposition that they will retaliate, and it won't always be verbally. As to her opponent, well she made the mistake of letting someone taunt you into making a rash move. Battles have been lost through stupid errors. Keiko threw an energy bolt at Kagome and she caught it effortlessly. Four years of studying my little Miko and I knew her every battle move and response. This was not amongst the normal ones. In addition she showed no strain. Previous fights had not exhibited this type of power or control.

Hard to say who was more shocked her or me.

And then she made the mistake that every rookie makes. She asked for her to bring it. So the dark miko brought it. Brought it with an evil glee. Keiko was one with her power and reveled in causing pain. After all was she not allied with Naraku? Power struggled against power for dominance in this ultimate battle. Good the Dark Miko was not unaffected. You could see the surprise and wonder in her face. She seemed to be under strain resisting and trying to maintain her current level. How long could they both last?

Kagome seemed to be having some sort of internal conversation. I could sense surprise, confusion, hope and finally grief from her. So many emotions right on top of each other, how did she cope? Her grief was staggering to me. The sense of loss I got from her was the mourning that one does for a loved one. There had been no loss in this battle. Even when she realized that the hanyou had abandoned her for the dead Miko she had not lamented as severely as the here and now. The light in her eyes dimmed. I realized that her light was one of the reasons I was so intensely attracted to Kagome. In the place of that light came determination.

A choice had been made. You could see the modification of her comportment. Before I could ponder what choices she had made and what all her feelings meant, I felt a change in her. But what had changed in such a short amount of time? The floodgates opened wide! Suddenly I knew. Before Kagome's power was gentle and as powerful as a strong gale. This was a storm ripe with passion and pure undulated power. This was no gale; this was a wind that destroyed all in its path. Before her power had felt like the caress of a million butterflies, and then like an angry swarm of locust. Now it stung with all the pain of wasp. This Sesshoumaru was uncomfortable but I would survive it.

As soon as the Miko's started with their struggle, ten youkai's attacked. Pathetic! Did they think that this was a surprise attack? With only ten youkai's, it was an insult of colossal proportions and a mistake. My daily warm-up exercise consisted of 50 youkai soldiers all trained by me. Did Naraku seriously think ten would do the job? Or was this merely an information expedition with the Dark Miko as bait? Nonetheless none of these youkai's would be returning to their master. I used Tokijin to kill some and when that got boring I switched to my claw. One handed and yet the most formidable fighter in all of Japan. Dog Demons were not an easy foe; you had to put us down and put us down hard. If not you had no chance of surviving. Few had battled an Inu and lived to tell the tale. If by the grace of Kami you survived you hadn't walked away whole.

After I defeated the ten youkai's I stood back to observe the two Miko's. Grumbling all the while that there wasn't enough of a challenge to make an abundant workout. Looks like I needed to go home to get a superior challenge. Some would ask why I did not interfere with their battle. Simple. I needed to see what new power level Kagome was capable of hitting. Was this new power permanent or just a fluke? Could she defeat the other miko on her own? The two powers converged, snapping at each other vying for dominance. And then Kagome pushed Keiko's power back. She fired sacred arrows at Keiko and distracted her. Keiko was too busy ducking to pay attention to me. Nothing human was capable of moving with such speeds. She was youkai or mated to a youkai. Kagome's power built to a painful crescendo and she threw her head back and screamed "Now" as her power propelled towards Keiko. The time to end this was near. As she staggered I appeared behind Keiko and plunged my hand thru her chest with her heart in my hand. I let my poison flow to destroy it. Youkai's were tough breeds but even we could not survive the loss of our heart or head.

"Impossible, you weren't suppose to have that much power. Your defeat was guaranteed. No matter Naraku will avenge me". The light faded from her eye. Withdrawing my hand from her chest I proceeded to let my poison dissolve her remains. Kagome's eyes rolled back and I could see her knees buckling. Yep she was going down for the count. I caught her in my arm. Big mistake! Another wave of energy was released the moment I touched her. This time she screamed the pain of my youkino and her energy fighting must have been excruciating to her. Even this Sesshoumaru was in considerable discomfort. Another youkai would have been purified. We fell to the floor. Her body bounced, and before the world faded to black I caught my body with both hands. Sunrise had arrived to greet the day. Who would protect us both, as we lay unconscious?

Wait a minute! Hands, as in plural?

* * *

Read & Review!

Teaser – Chapter 7

I woke to see Naraku's pet insects buzzing around. Why hadn't they stung us? Then I noticed two things. 1) Sesshoumaru was sitting there examining his new arm. 2) There was barrier around us.

So many questions, let's hope Lord of the Frost had some answers.


	7. I asked you a Question!

**Chapter 7**

**I asked you a Question!**

**_Kags POV_**

I woke to see Naraku's pet insects buzzing around. Why hadn't they attacked us? Then I noticed two things:

Sesshoumaru was sitting there examining his new arm.

There was barrier around us.

So many questions, let's hope Lord of the Frost had some answers.

"Um Lord Sesshoumaru, what happened at the end? It felt like I was being torn apart. How was your arm restore? And who put up the barrier? What kind of spell did Keiko and Naraku cast? Did they tailor it for each of us? Is InuYasha really mated to Kikyo? Do youkai mate for life? If he is what does that mean for our friendship? How did the spell work? Did it cause the victim to do something they normally would never do? Or act out of character? Did it play off your deepest fears and hidden desires? Did we really mean what we said when under its influence? Why did you call us InuYasha's pack? Did you really mean it when you asked me to be your mate? I thought you hated ningens! Wouldn't I grow old and die way, way, way ahead of you? And will you go home with me so I can say goodbye to my family? Oh Kami, what's going to happen to me?"

Okay, note to self. Take a deep breath and make sure you stop between questions. I'm almost positive the first question came out like "UmLord Sesshoumaru, whathappenedattheend? Each subsequent question came out just as fast. So maybe it wasn't said with enough clarity to be understood. But in my defense I was extremely freaked out. Had a huge clash with a deadly dark miko. Watched the killing machine slaughter with elation, and passed out from pain. So far today hadn't worked out so well, and tomorrow wasn't looking too good either. Suddenly I felt old and tired. Not even twenty and life was shaping up to be a real bitch! Oh my god, Frosty the Taiyoukai was opening his mouth! I mean most of the questions were rhetorical, but hey any answer is better than none.

"Your power and mine fought to a standoff before we lost consciousness. You restored my arm with your powers. You placed the barrier around us while unaware. The spell Naraku and Keiko placed on us was an old spell known as the Spell of Longing. The spell by nature adapts to each victim. Yes the hanyou has truly mated. Inu-Youkai we mate for life. InuYasha will no longer be able to be close to you. His youkino will demand that he stay close to his mate, your friendship will not be the same. The spell worked by reading the secrets of your heart. The spell caused all to act with no inhibitions, but it was your wants and desires. Yes everything spoken and thought was real and meant. You are InuYasha's pack because youkai do not use words like families. This Sesshoumaru does not utter anything that he does not mean. We will discuss our future later. And yes this Sesshoumaru will accompany you home to the future Miko. Kagome only the fates know what's going to happen to you".

You could have knocked me over with a feather. I was literally rendered incapable of speech. Besides "this Sesshoumaru is here to kill you" this was the longest conversation I heard him speak. For him to be comforting, twice in one day was unheard of. Maybe he really did mean that remark about mates. Okay second panic attack of the day. Was I ready to have "the" conversation with Sesshoumaru? What would I say? What would my answer be? I was giving myself a migraine. I knew that I couldn't put it off forever, but right now I needed all the room I could get to assimilate all the changes. Somewhere in my musing I realized that Fluffy had said my home in the future. Wait in the future, how exactly did he know when I was from?

"Hey Lord of the Frost, how did you know I was from the future"? I clapped my hands over my mouth and closed my eyes. Oh Shit! It was amazing what no sleep could do to my self-preservation. I called the demon known for slaughtering entire populations Lord of the Frost. I'm sorry Kami's, it looks like I won't be fulfilling that destiny after all'. I peeked at him, rather than the bored I'm going to kill you look that he normally had he actually looked amused. Great I just live to amuse these damn Inu's!

"Perhaps we could work on a different pet name? After all Miko, I understand you wanting a special name for this Sesshoumaru. I would suggest something that shows less contempt and more caring"? My eyes must have grown impossibly wide at this point. Who was this Taiyoukai and what had he done with the real Sesshoumaru? Maybe he was bluffing. Okay I'll see that bluff and raise you one.

"Okay so which name do you prefer Maru, Fluffy, Puppy, Killer or Cujo? Those are the four I like the best. And you still haven't answered my question about the future". His eyes narrowed. Wow guess he didn't appreciate Fluffy or Puppy. The image of him transformed to his other form lying on his back waiting for his belly to be scratched popped into my mind. I thought he probably liked Killer, but no way in hell was I calling him that it was right up there with Cujo. "I would prefer Maru, but what shall this Sesshoumaru call you? Shall I call you little Miko, Kags, Koi or Koiishi? As for how my knowledge of your origins came about, this Sesshoumaru is observant. You speak Japanese but not the same dialect. Your garments are not proper and yet you show no signs of being a whore. You show no fear and indeed a great tolerance for Youkai's and Hanyou's". By now my mouth was flapping like a fish out of water. "Well Maru, I prefer Koiishi. I'm from 500 years into the future. Later on I will tell my entire tale to you. So what's our next move"?

"InuYasha and your pack are near here. They will arrive within 15 minutes. Koiishi we must return to this conversation later. For now we will return to your time when you are ready. You must think of what you will do when you return? Will you stay in the village with InuYasha and his mate? Will you train with this Sesshoumaru? You may have reached a higher level of power, but you need to learn how to harness it. Wild unpredictable power is as dangerous to you as it is to your enemies."

Okay, if we were at the stage of pet names and talking futures we were going to have to clear a few things up. First was this Sesshoumaru, hello only people who are psychotic talk about them selves in third person. Second, wild and unpredictable? Did he think miko training was abundant in my time? The only priestess I knew beside Kaede was Kikyo and I'd be damned before I asked her for the time of the day. Third, where did he think I could stay if not in the village? It wasn't like I could just build a house for Shippo and me.

"Maru, when you speak to me and we are by ourselves no more of this Sesshoumaru. Yes my miko powers are uncontrolled there is no miko training in the future. And where in Kami's name do you think I could stay if not in the village. Homes for a miko and her son aren't exactly free or easy to come by". And with the usual timing and sensitivity that InuYasha displays he arrived sword swinging first and thinking second.

InuYasha, stop this right now! "Kagome, are you alright, did he hurt you? Sesshoumaru get away from Kagome"! I think Maru and I rolled our eyes at the same time. Had InuYasha conveniently forgotten that some humongous changes had just taken place recently? I looked at Sango and Miroku who curiously kept glancing at each other and blushing. Hmm looks like a good story behind those actions. Did they finally admit their feelings for each other last night? Not much time to ponder that. InuYasha was still swinging away at Sesshoumaru and sooner or later he was going to lose patience and stop dodging. "InuYasha, sit boy"! Yes, I know it would subdue him long but I needed the time to make him listen.

"InuYasha, I offer you congratulations on your mating with Kikyo. Kami bestow upon you both blessing of fertility and long happy lives. I also at this time release you from your promise to protect me. You are now mated and Kikyo's happiness and safety must come before mine. It is my fondest hope that we can remain friends and allies". I said all this while bowing to show respect. The other reason was to hide my hurt. Maru had said that the spell caused you to act on your deepest longing. It was crystal clear that InuYasha did not love me that way and never would.

I would have to explain to the gang so much. The offer made from the Kami's and Fate. The change in power level and need to train. I would need to make them aware of the sacrifice of my future for the past in addition to my current change. Sesshoumaru offer to court me with his intention to mate with me. Suddenly I was fatigued beyond belief. I was no good to anyone if I didn't catch some shut-eye. I walked over to Maru and asked him in a low voice if we could return to the village so I could rest. When he nodded his agreement, I turned to my son and friends. "Guys, let us all return to the village. Truce for now with Sesshoumaru, he helped me defeat Keiko the Dark Miko. I'm sure you have lots of questions, but I honestly can't function another minute without sleep. Sesshoumaru and I will wait for you at the village".

Sesshoumaru picked me up and formed his demon cloud under his feet. I snuggled into his arms rubbing my face against his Mokomoko-sama. As we were leaving I could hear InuYasha screaming at me to get back and wondering out loud since when the fuck did Sesshoumaru have two arms? My last thought before I went to sleep was to imagine the look upon everyone's face when they heard I restored it. I giggled! Hope the reality of it was just a fun. I was drifting off when Maru said: "I hope you rest well Koishi, we have much to discuss about an Inu-Youkai courtship. We will discuss manners, education, social skills and physical mating rituals.

What physical mating rituals? Bad Kagome! Get your head out of the gutter. But alas I couldn't help but picture Maru naked!

* * *

Read & Review Please! 


	8. Information Overload

Chapter 8

**Information Overload**

_**Maru POV:**_

I woke up before the Miko. I could hear her breathing and knew she was okay. I examined my new left arm. Amazing she had duplicated it down to the last detail. My stripes, the poisonous claws were all as I remembered. Her powers had even taken into consideration the amount of time that had passed. Even the muscles that had not been used in four years matched evenly. It was indescribable to say how I felt at that moment. If I were any other youkai but the Great Lord Sesshoumaru I would be dancing around with glee. Such acts of emotion were beneath me. To portray emotion was to give the enemy the advantage. However reparation must be made to the Miko. She without thought returned to me what had been taken my InuYasha. As my mate she would gain much respect for such a powerful act. Few would doubt that I had made a good choice.

I could hear her stirring. When she woke I was still looking at my new limb. I could see her bracing herself. When she opened her mouth to speak I expected a question or two. I was ill prepared for the deluge that came from her. Although to be sure if she was anything like Rin, the more nervous she was the more talkative she became. Was this a human trait or could he simply be attributed to the females of the species. Most demoness would rather die than admit they had no knowledge of the situation that they found themselves in.

"Your power and mine fought to a standoff before we lost consciousness. You restored my arm with your powers. You placed the barrier around us while unaware. The spell Naraku and Keiko placed on us was an old spell known as the Spell of Longing. The spell by nature adapts to each victim. Yes the hanyou has truly mated. Inu-Youkai we mate for life. InuYasha will no longer be able to be close to you. His youkino will demand that he stay close to his mate, your friendship will not be the same. The spell worked by reading the secrets of your heart. The spell caused all to act with no inhibitions, but it was your wants and desires. Yes everything spoken and thought was real and meant. You are InuYasha's pack because youkai do not use words like families. This Sesshoumaru does not utter anything that he does not mean. We will discuss our future later. And yes this Sesshoumaru will accompany you home to the future Miko. Kagome only the fates know what's going to happen to you".

I must congratulate myself. This Sesshoumaru made the little miko speechless for the second time in a short time span. From my observation of Kagome, this was a rare occurrence. This girl would argue with Naraku himself if she thought she was right.

"Hey Lord of the Frost, how did you know I was from the future"? She clapped her hands over her mouth and closed the eyes. Then she peeked at me, looking quite adorable and I know I looked amused. It was obvious that exhaustion was quickly catching up with her.

"Perhaps we could work on a different pet name? After all Miko, I understand you wanting a special name for this Sesshoumaru. I would suggest something that shows less contempt and more caring?"

Okay so which name do you prefer Maru, Fluffy, Puppy, Killer or Cujo? Those are the four I like the best. And you still haven't answered my question about the future". My eyes narrowed; cheeky was the only way to describe the mischievous sprite. "I would prefer Maru, but what shall this Sesshoumaru call you? Shall I call you little Miko, Kags, Koi or Koiishi? As for how my knowledge of your origins came about, this Sesshoumaru is observant. You speak Japanese but not the same dialect. Your garments are not proper and yet you show no signs of being a whore. You show no fear and indeed a great tolerance for Youkai's and Hanyou's". Mental note to self, tell my mate to be that it is most unattractive to sit with your mouth flapping like a fish out of water. "Well Maru, I prefer Koiishi. I'm from 500 years into the future. Later on I will tell my entire tale to you. So what's our next move"? She stated her reply with a twinkle in her eye. I think the sound I just heard was the sound on my nice peaceful organized life sailing away.

"InuYasha and your pack are near here. They will arrive within 15 minutes. Koishi we must return to this conversation later. For now we will return to your time when you are ready. You must think of what you will do when you return? Will you stay in the village with InuYasha and his mate? Will you train with this Sesshoumaru? You may have reached a higher level of power, but you need to learn how to harness it. Wild unpredictable power is as dangerous to you as it is to your enemies".

"Maru do me a favor when we are by ourselves and you speak to me no more of 'this Sesshoumaru. Yes my Miko powers are uncontrolled there is no Miko training in the future. And where in Kami's name do you think I could stay if not in the village. Homes for a Miko and her son aren't exactly free or easy to come by". And with his impeccable bad timing and sensitivity InuYasha arrive sword swinging first and thinking second.

"Kagome, are you alright, did he hurt you? Sesshoumaru get away from Kagome"! I know I rolled my eyes at that one. InuYasha had conveniently forgotten that some life altering changes had just taken place recently. Sango and Miroku curiously kept glancing at each other and blushing. Meanwhile InuYasha was still swinging away at me and sooner or later my patience would run out and I would no dodge. "InuYasha, sit boy"! His mating seems to have greatly affected the subduing spell.

Kagome bowed and offered InuYasha and Kikyo her blessing. She is gracious even in the face of loss. She also rescinded his promise to protect her, which was good. It would be my right as her mate to protect her. Nobody touched what belonged to Lord Sesshoumaru. Explanations would have to be made to the pack. Kagome's power change and the need to train would have to be explained to all present. Kagome walked over to me and asked in a low voice if we could return to the village so she could rest. I nodded and she turned to her son and friends. "Guys, let us all return to the village. Truce for now with Sesshoumaru, he helped me defeat Keiko the Dark Miko. I'm sure you have lots of questions, but I honestly can't function another minute without sleep. Sesshoumaru and I will wait for you at the village".

I picked her up and formed a demon cloud under my feet. Kagome snuggled into my arms and rubbed her face against my tail. As we were leaving I could hear InuYasha screaming at us to get back and wondering out loud since when the fuck did I have two arms? I could roughly imagine the look upon everyone's face when they heard my Koishi restored it. She giggled! Guess she was thinking along the same lines. As she drifted off to sleep I said: "I hope you rest well Koishi, we have much to discuss about an Inu-Youkai courtship. We will discuss manners, education, social skills and physical mating rituals.

Why did I say mating rituals? Even now I could imagine how my Miko would look wrapped in my tail with nothing else. The thought hardened me to the point of pain. Where something hurts so much that it feels good. Even though the thought fired my blood I tried to think of how to explain all to my Miko. It's not typical to have to explain courting marks, lust need, blood play, dominance roles and soul bonding. Demoness' already know this information. As a male Inu-Youkai I had needs that must be met, and more importantly I was required to meet all of her needs. What is my naughty little Miko thinking off? I can feel the heat, embarrassment and desire rolling off of her. It led me to wonder how society looked upon sex in her time period. Youkai in general were very open and promiscuous unless courting and mating rituals were being observed. Any slight variations and the mating could be called into question. Before we exchanged our pledges to each other and exchanged marks, we would know the others body intimately. There were no sexual problems in Youkai Society. If you weren't compatible you didn't mate.

I would have to mention to her about mental communication with each other. Although I had been uncharacteristically talkative with her it was not something that I could continually do. My reputation could not be tarnished. Nor would I put my lands in a position of having to war constantly because some damn fool Youkai thought I was soft. Totosai would have to make her swords from my fang to protect her. While she slept in my arms, I thought back to my last conversation with my father. He had asked if I had someone to protect. At that time in anger and jealousy I told him that I had no need for such. The Tessaiga, Rin and Kagome had gone a long way to change my heart. Don't get me wrong. I would never be the most romantic lover, and there will be times when the Miko will swear she would see me dead. But, I was capable of showing emotion and I finally knew what it was to need.

Kagome rubbed her face in my tail again. First thing tomorrow, discuss Youkai sexuality and pleasure zones. Wonder how she's going to take the news that my tail is not a fashion piece and that the sensations she produced seems to lead straight to my cock. Little vixen would probably turn red when I tell her that it's also capable of providing her pleasure, sort of like a third arm or a second cock. Depends on how you're using it at the time………………

* * *

Read & Review

Gomen Ne this is a little short.


	9. The Enemy of My Enemy

Chapter 9

**T****he enemy of my enemy is a friend**

Kags POV

We arrived at the village within a few minutes. Riding in the arms of Maru was so different than being carried by InuYasha. Kind of like comparing a Toyota Corolla to a Mercedes Benz, both would get you where you needed to go. The difference was in the ride and the style which you arrived. 'Girl you know you have hit the wall when you start comparing men to cars'. InuYasha and Kikyo arrived soon after. I noticed as she slid off his back they both looked kind of nervous. I kind of felt sad for them both, neither one of them was sure what kind of welcome they would receive from the village. Kikyo was notorious and not exactly liked; she was mostly tolerated because of Kaede. The villagers had accepted InuYasha but he never quite felt 100 comfortable with humans. Sango and Miroku arrived with Kilala and Shippo. The blushes were over, but they still seemed different more connected in way. Great everyone find their true love and me? I would be left stranded by myself. Yeah, yeah I know not even 6 hours ago Maru had asked me to become his mate. I was still hedging my bets. Just call me cautious.

I just couldn't think of anything else at this moment. I figured that just getting through the sleeping arrangement would be tough. Call me wary but I had a hunch that was going to be as fun as a root canal and no Novocain. When Kaede came out of the hut I wanted to weep with relief. Here was the voice of wisdom. "Kaede, we require two more huts to stay in for the duration. InuYasha and Kikyo will stay with you; I believe you have some catching up to do. Sango, Shippo and I will take one of the new huts, while Lord Sesshoumaru and Miroku will take the remaining hut". Okay this arrangement seemed to be the most sensible and gasp nobody argued them. And just as I was getting ready to ask Kaede which hut we could use, somebody threw a wrench in my plan. "Miko that will not do, you the Kitsune and I will share a hut while the taichi and the hoishi take the other. This Sesshoumaru owes you a life debt and will not leave your side until it is settled". Why oh why did he open his mouth. I truly hope that my face clearly showed the why don't you go jump in the lake look.

And suddenly all conversation ceased, I could see Sango and Miroku were stunned speechless. Noticing they weren't fighting tooth and nail to not sleep in the same hut. If I weren't two steps away from comatose I would be so interested. Kikyo looked on perplexed while InuYasha trembled with the force of his anger. Four, three, two, one and contact! "Sesshoumaru, I thought I told you to stay the fuck away from Kagome! You bastard what are you up to"? Kami give me strength! Before I could intervene Maru answered him. "InuYasha, as an Inu-Youkai you are aware of how serious a life debt is. My honor demands that I fulfill this. Second you are mated so you have no say in her life. What is between me and this bitch will be none of your business". Okay I really liked his speech and then the damned bastard had to ruin it by calling me a bitch. What is the hell was up with that? InuYasha paled and asked Maru if he really called me bitch. When Maru affirmed it, I noticed InuYasha looked mad. What was the stupid significance of bitch? Note to self when I got that damned dog alone he has some explaining to do!

"InuYasha we are all tired and not in the best of tempers. Can we just let the sleeping arrangements be and then we can talk about everything when we wake up? There's a lot that we have to discuss, about you and Kikyo, my recent choices and our immediate plans for the future. Frankly I'm just not up to it right now"! I hated to cry, and I wish I could say these were tears of sadness but they were tears of frustration. I would just have loved to sit that idiot until he reached dead center of the earth. Yes I am a terrible person with lack of sleep and low blood sugar. There is a reason why I make sure I get eight hours of sleep and it isn't just for beauty. Maru came up to me and grabbed my arm leading me away from the others. "Shippo, come to bed now. It is way past your bed time" I said with a smile. Shippo peaked at Sesshoumaru. Apparently he was satisfied with whatever he saw, because he jumped in my arms and wanted to go.

Shit! I needed to go take a bath before I lay down. Shippo come on we have to go bathe before we go to sleep. Yep I knew he would whine, but no way were we going to sleep while smelling. "Sango would you like to join us? I hoped to get to the bottom of her situation with Miroku. Maybe that would take my mind off of all my troubles. 'Yeah, you'll forget it for about a minute or two. Honestly Higurashi anything for you to avoid dealing with reality!' Sango grabbed her stuff and followed me to the "Shippo make sure you wash your hair and behind your ears. I knew if left to his own my little kitsune would take a two minute bath and be so much more the happier for it. I remember Momma having to chase after Sota to take a bath when he was younger. What was it with boys and the phobia of bathing? We all bathed and then just sat back to take a soak. I noticed Shippo was nodding off and told him to go back to the hut, after all Sango and I would follow in a few minutes.

"So you and Miroku finally got together huh? It's about time!" I watched poor Sango go from pink to red in ten seconds flat. Oh my god, they did it. They actually went ahead and did it. Yes I was exhausted, yes I was depressed and frustrated. Nothing on Kami's green earth was going to stop me from getting that story. Sango finally got herself together, and I could see that she was trying to decide what bits and pieces she was going to spill. "Kagome, it was like looking into a mirror and seeing your hearts desire. I knew I always loved Miroku, but I couldn't be with him. I didn't feel that I deserved to find happiness being the only survivor of my village, and I had to rescue Kohaku from his tortured existence. Last night when I looked at Miroku, suddenly it felt stupid to waste what time we were given. What if we never defeat Naraku? Would I want my last moments on this earth spent in regret? Miroku said that I'm his everything, and that he loves me. He never asked me to marry him because he was not sure if he would survive. He didn't want to leave me behind to mourn. He also said that if he had to love me from afar then he would be satisfied with that, because in the end my happiness was his happiness. Kagome I'm going to marry Miroku tomorrow, and will gladly cherish any children that we are blessed with. In the meantime I am going to pray to the Kami's that we are able to defeat Naraku and release Kohaku from his life of hell".

Wow! That's the only thing I could think off. And on the back of that thought a new thought of how great it must be to actually be loved to that point. To be someone's everything, their reason for living, for fighting and maybe even dying. "So Sango how was the first time? Was he gentle and patient? Did he please you? Details, detail please"! Poor Sango I had her cornered; besides it's in the girls' book under the best friend section that she had to share! Unfortunately I didn't get to hear any of the juicy details; Kikyo chose this moment to come to the stream. You could see the uncertainness in every step she took. "Do you mind if I use the stream, I can move a few feet if it bothers you". I looked at her and shrugged, after all it wasn't my stream and it didn't have Kagome Higurashi written anywhere on it. I looked a Sango and jerked my head to indicate that we could get out now. I was willing to share the stream with her, but I wasn't about to share my inner most secrets with her. We got dressed in silence. Kikyo looked like she was having some internal conversation. As Sango and I started to leave she called out. "Kagome, I just wanted to say I'm sorry if InuYasha and I hurt you. I'm also very sorry for ever attempting to harm you in the past". Sango's fury at this point was palpable. I could actually feel it coming off her in waves. "Wait a minute let me get this straight, you apologize and all is supposed to be forgiven, we start all over like it never happened?" I placed my hand on her shoulder. Better to stop her now then let her gather more steam. At this rate I would never see my bed.

"Kikyo, what is it that you want" I waited for her to respond. "Kagome, I was jealous of you in the past. That's the reason that I tried to kill you so often. You had what was denied to me. You have a life, a life with InuYasha at your side. I never had the chance to experience that first kiss, the courtship ritual and of course being his mate. It was stolen from me. In that first instant when I was resurrected I knew, that if I had never returned to life it would have been you. And in that instant a jealousy and hate of you was born. That's why I made sure my soul stealers were visible to you every time I called InuYasha. I'm amazed that after mating with him I'm alive. A part of me hates the fact that Naraku and some dark priestess had something to do with it. But in my heart I am glad that I am finally with InuYasha and that we will get the chance to do all the things we wanted to do fifty years ago. My only regret is that you were hurt. You were the innocent bystander in this tragedy that Naraku began. I humbly ask your forgiveness, and hope that in the future we can at least not be enemies".

I sighed; I was really not ready for this conversation. However ready or not here it was. "Kikyo, I understand. I really do. In here" I gestured to my head "I know that you and InuYasha were meant to be". Placing my hand on my heart "but in here, I still hurt because unrequited love is painful. I wonder if InuYasha ever saw me Kagome and not Kikyo's shadow. I have been compared to you since the moment I freed him from the tree of ages. InuYasha always found me wanting. I have sacrificed so much to be by his side, and am required to sacrifice more. But the question is did he ever see me? Thru me he got family and friends that he would have never met on his own. Or if he did he would have never given them the chance to get to know him. I never asked him to be human, demon or anything other than what he was, hanyou. I've risked life and limb for him and he's never acknowledged that. I accept your apology but it is going to take time and distance for this to fade away. And I need to clear the air with InuYasha. Otherwise what is left of this friendship will surely wither and die. I have to go now, see you later". And I ran from the stream towards the village, not even slowing down for Sango. My pride would not let Kikyo or InuYasha see me cry again.

As I neared the village I dashed away my tears. I didn't want the guys to see my tears. Oh I knew that Maru and InuYasha would smell it, but my pride could as least pretend if they didn't witness it. The villagers were already moving about getting started with their long day. Good grief I was way past wanting sleep, now I desperately needed sleep. So I ran past the guys to the hut, into the room and barricaded myself in. Yes I heard Sango call for me and yes I ignored my very best friend in the world. Call me a bad person, call me selfish but I couldn't take one more moment. Not the pity in their eyes, not them looking at me as if I were delicate and break at any moment. I especially could not bear that the stupid Hanyou was clueless to all the heartache that I was suffering. Everyone has a limit and I was three miles past mine. Sango left and I heard Shippo and Maru enter the hut. I peeked out of the door to make sure that I was alone. However cowardly it may seem, I just wanted the comfort of Shippo and strangely enough Maru. If I wanted to ignore the pink elephant in the room, then my Lord would let me do just that. I don't know how long he would let me ignore it, but if it brought me a solid twenty four hours then I was golden.

"Will you sleep Maru"? He nodded to the question. "Where will you sleep"? Okay even I know the duh look when I am on the receiving end of it. So I was to surmise that he would sleep in the hut with me. Okay twenty four thousand dollar question, where in the hut did this Taiyoukai think he was going to sleep?

Oh never the mind, I was gong to sleep! I lay down on the mat, and gathered Shippo in my arms. Maru leaned against the wall near to me. "Sleep Koishi I will watch over you."

"Thank you Maru I'm glad you're here". I murmured sleepily. And the last sight I saw before my eyes closed was Maru sitting next to me and stroking my hair as I drowsed off. And I my last thought before I lost all train of thinking was that he would protect me against hell itself if I let him. Well what can one say about sleep. It was restful and peaceful. There was no worries or sorry in sleep. Oddly enough I was not disturbed with dreams or nightmares. I was safe and warm with a soft fluffy pillow. Shippo was still in my arms. Kami I was so comfortable that I did not want to get off my sleep mat. Mother Nature and my stomach had other plans. At first I was just aware of my bladder calling. Then my stomach decided to grumble, talk about mortification. I'm sure Maru and InuYasha were aware of the very human business to be taken care of.

I carefully moved Shippo, and tried to wiggle out of Maru's grasp. For those of you who have never tried to get away from a Taiyoukai even one who is must have heard that. So while I woke up refreshed and semi ready to deal with the world, I also was asleep, well you have better luck getting "Pretty Sailor Soldiers by Naoko Takeuchi" back on the air. All right sue me! I Kagome Higurashi will admit to being addicted to the cartoon. It's not often you know that they show woman as the hero. So there I was stuck with my butt halfway down the mat when his arm tightened on me. Where was the open ground when you needed it? "Maru" I whispered "I need to take care of some personal business if you get my drift". "Hmm" the slightly sleepy and very sexy voice mused, "should I let you out or make you suffer?"

Note to self, warning, warning sexy Taiyoukai alert. I actually blinked at him and to my utter mortification what came out of my mouth was anything but witty, sexy or coy! "What were we talking about"? Oh shit Higurashi, you did not just say that. 'Uh yes you did said the nasty little voice in the back to my head. By the way, very good way to sound smart'! Meanwhile the bladder situation was not getting better. "Maru"! Maybe the high pitched voice let him know I meant business. When he released me I ran to the woods to take care of business. R-E-L-I-E-F! I went to the stream to wash up. Finally with my hair twisted up in a pair of chopsticks and my teeth clean I was ready to face the music. When I turned around I had to ask myself when I would learn to stop tempting the fates. InuYasha leaned against a tree waiting for me.

"InuYasha, good morning" I looked around. A swarm of demons so I could avoid this conversation would be welcome at ANYTIME! "Kagome, we need to talk". Was that the understatement of the century, no maybe the millennium? "Fine InuYasha, but let me talk first and don't interrupt me" he nodded yes. "I was torn from my time and brought here. I freed you and shattered the Shikon Jewel in the same day. I accepted you for what you were, never asking you to change or be anything other than InuYasha. Somewhere along the line we gained family and friends with when we met Kaede, Sango, Miroku and Shippo. Even Koga is a friend. We had some awesome adventures, but I have seen death and suffering. Despite your gruff manner I fell in love with you. But you never saw me. You always saw the shadow of Kikyo. You measured me against her and I always came up wanting. Part of me would die every time you put me down. Yet I always came back. You would sneak off to see her. I would pretend I was all right but my heart hurt. Those were the nights when I would cry myself to sleep. You gave me false hope when you acted jealous. You made me feel precious and needed. I was being pulled in two separate directions with you Inu, not knowing left from right. You never acknowledge my sacrifice, or saw the hardship of trying to live two different lives in two different times. I never had my first real kiss, or a love of my own. I have lived in the shadow of a woman that I could never beat. Did you when you chose her even think of me? Was I a thought or a weighing factor"? My voice cracked, looking into his face and seeing his eyes avoid mine I had my answer. "I know in my heart that you were meant to be with her, and that she is your soul mate. I have to give up on you; this doesn't mean that we can't be friends or that I'm breaking my promise to stay. I need time, time to get over you and deal with all this. I need time for my heart to heal."

"Kagome, I never meant to hurt you. But in my heart I knew Kikyo was my other half. She was meant for me. Kikyo is the one, who is to say if Kami-sama or Fate gives you more than one. As long as some part of Kikyo remained alive, my youkai would accept no other as my mate. Maybe if she had not been brought to life I would be with you. However, we would both wonder if I was with you because of you or your resemblance to Kikyo. I never recognized your feelings for me because I knew we were not destined to be. There is someone else who will love you the way you need to be cherished. And no, it's not that mangy wolf Koga! If I compared you to Kikyo all the time it was because I needed to be reminded that no matter what I felt; you and I had to remain friends. Your acceptance of me and the gift of bringing me friends were nothing short of phenomenal. The Shikon Jewel is both a curse and a blessing. It was a curse because of the first chance that was taken from me and Kikyo fifty years ago. it is a blessing because it brought you to my life. I like to think that you've helped me be a better person. Maybe not so much a kindler, gentler or more patient person but improved all the same. You were my reason for fighting and winning. You gave me strength and assisted me in winning situations that full Youkai's may have not won. If I never saw you again my life would have been richer for knowing you. Arigato Kagome".

Tears fell from my eyes. But these were not tears of sadness. I was happy that if this was our last conversation that at least it would be a good one. We had cleared the air. I don't know if our friendship would be the same, but I felt for the first time that maybe we could salvage it. I grabbed his hand. "Come on InuYasha, we have to get back to the others. There is a lot for us to discuss". We headed back to the village. You would think that everyone expected bloodshed or mayhem by their expressions. I giggled. I could not help it. Yes, it was a tragic love triangle. But in the end I had always wanted InuYasha's happiness. Kikyo was InuYasha's happiness plain and simple. Seeing the gang stunned by my giggle was priceless. Sorry all this is when I fell down laughing my ass off. I could not help it; even Maru opened his eyes slightly. For those of you familiar with the Taiyoukai you know that's a definitive show of emotion. Tears streaming and breathe wheezing I tried to talk, easier said than done. "Sorry guys, let's go eat breakfast and then talk."

I won't go over breakfast; nothing special was said or done. I think that we were all in a hurry to discuss what happened. When we finished breaking our fast I sat back trying to think of the best way to tell the story. "Maru" he looked at me and nodded. I sat near him for the support. "Well you know that we were under the Spell of Longing that Keiko and Naraku. This spell caused us to want our inner most desires and needs. And because it was so insidious and caused us to think that we were in control of ourselves we responded. InuYasha mated with Kikyo which had some unexpected results, such as bringing her to life and making her a Hanyou. Sango and Miroku confessed their love for each other. The only ones that escaped were Shippo and Kilala. Sesshoumaru-Sama and I chased the spell back to its creator. When we got there it was a battle of epic proportion. I struggled, as you all know while my Miko powers are strong I am not trained enough to simply call them when needed. As I tried to win my power clash I heard a voice offer me power. Power has a price though and my sacrifice was losing the ability to go back and forth to the future" I held my hands up to forestall any comments. "I know you want to know why I made such a deal. I saw the future and if I did not make that choice all would have been lost. The future was a desolate barren wasteland. It was the future if Naraku wins. I have to believe that I was brought to this time for more than just the Shikon. This is my fate as the Kami's have decreed. I will go to the future one last time to tell my family goodbye and then return to this time for good. InuYasha, I would like you and Sesshoumaru-Sama to accompany me. When we get back we all need to go train with Sesshoumaru-sama and that included Koga. I know that we all have problems getting along. Naraku has been able to win so far because we have not united together. The enemy of my enemy is a friend is an old saying. If we can not connect for friendship then we must do so for a common enemy". By the time I finished I was holding Maru's hand. I did not tell them about the courtship or anything else. I was too raw to delve into my heart in front of the gang. A blind heart, which did not want to see, hear or feel at this moment. I felt unburdened and weighed down at the same time. Interesting feeling wasn't it? As if I spoke up the devil himself who did I feel coming towards us? Kami, why now?????????????

* * *

Gomen Ne for the wait all! I'm working way too hard. Extra long chapter as a make up!

Read & Review!

InuLover


	10. Uneasy Truce

Chapter 10 U**neasy truce & revelations**

Maru POV

Using my demon speed meant that we arrived at the village shortly. I looked down at the precious bundle in my arms. She had a bemused look about her. While a part of me desperately wanted to know what was in her head, another part of me knew I most likely wouldn't understand. For what male in the history of being has ever really understood a female? I won't state any of the usual prattle brained thoughts, I will simply state that male and female by nature and nurture are different therefore the inner most thoughts would also be different. Who in Kami's name could comprehend a females thought?

Her demeanor and aura spoke of exhaustion. My Koishi had not slept at all this night in addition to using an enormous amount of energy to battle Keiko. I knew that she would also require a bath; it was not in the Miko's nature to go to sleep without bathing. She and the rest of InuYasha's pack were fastidious about cleansing themselves unlike the rest of the ningens. My olfactory senses really appreciated that. Unlike other Youkai's Inu's are very particular about hygiene. We imprinted and bonded by sent. Even if blind we can find pack members by smell.

An Inu-Youkai has a very highly developed sense of smell. We can smell changes in body chemistry that occur when different emotions are felt. Nervous when you lie, I can smell it. Amused by a passing thought? I can smell it. We can also see at night, possess enormous strength and speed and are loyal to a fault. If you can be friends, allies or a mate to an Inu-Youkai then you hold that position for life. We are deadly enemies, and don't know the meaning of the word quit. While my little kitten was musing over her thoughts, I started to drift back in time. You see I did not fall in the love with the Miko overnight. In fact less than ½ of a twelve lunar cycle if you had suggested to me that I was in love with her I would have killed you happily.

My fascination with the tiny bundle in my arm began in my father's tomb. When I first met her I could not believe that the idiot hanyou was following in fathers footsteps by associating with ningens. I will also admit that my interaction with her did not paint me in the best light. While I appreciated the sight of her long legs, her dress proclaimed her to be a prostitute. Imagine my confusion when I scented the air and found her untouched. When she opened her mouth her Japanese was flawless but in a dialect this Sesshoumaru had never heard before. She was defiant in her defense of InuYasha. Truly astonishing that she showed no fear of me. Her easy acceptance of InuYasha as a hanyou was also puzzling. This was a puzzle that would plague me for years. Due to my inattentiveness and disdain in the Great Taisho's tomb I lost my arm.

While I disliked InuYasha just for his existence, which was proof that my father moved on after my mother's death I now hated him beyond reason for removing my arm. A deathbed promise is sacred and before our father went off to save Izayoi he made me promise to protect his unborn child. I did as asked; I made sure that InuYasha reached adulthood. Not such an easy task set before me. I often had to protect him from ningens and Youkai alike. Most fortunately my reputation preceded me and smart ones would turn and run. There were always idiots; combat training no matter how short was always welcome.

It was while I was off in a bloody war with the Lord of the North that he was pinned to the Sacred Tree. Trust me if I had been there nobody pins one of the Great Taisho son to a tree! That Miko would have rued the moment she made the decision. And yes I would have gladly tortured her for breaking InuYasha heart and spirit. Although the idiot acts like nothing great happened that day it irrevocably changed something in him. His trust before was hard to earn, after his fifty years pinned to the God Tree was near impossible to earn. Kagome had the patience of a Tenshi to slowly earn his trust and devotion.

After that each one of my run in with InuYasha had a two-fold purpose, one was to teach him how to use fathers' fang correctly. He would not achieve great feats with it unless challenged. That fang was one of the more powerful in Japan. Such a sword is destined for greatness and to be remembered for all the ages. It also gave me a chance to insult him to no end. His expressions when angered were such a source of amusement. Hey I made a promise to protect and train him. I also believe that the right of being elder male made it my job to torture him a bit.

The second and more secretive purpose was to observe the Miko. The puzzle of her would not leave me in peace. This Sesshoumaru did not like to admit that there was anything that I did not fully understand. After all I had been educated by the leading scholars of the West. She was educated, read scrolls on pieces of parchment that I had never seen before. From her dress to the items she used everything proclaimed this Miko not of this time. Besides trying to solve the riddle of Kagome I also had to ensure Yasha kept the fang which sealed his demon blood. Thank the Kami's that Jaken or anyone else had never been successful in their attempts to steal the Tetsaiga. What an elaborate ruse I would have had to concoct to return the damn thing!

My musing was halted when I heard my Miko try to place me and InuYasha in the same hut I had to chuckle mentally. This Miko would not give in easily. I may have asked for her permission to court but until she made up her mind I was going to have to work for it. "Miko that will not do, you the Kitsune and I will share a hut while the taichi and the hoishi take the other. This Sesshoumaru owes you a life debt and will not leave your side until it is settled". I resisted the urge to close all their mouths with my hand starting with Kagome. I waited mentally counting the seconds until InuYasha lost his composure. Ah three seconds and right on time!

"Sesshoumaru, I thought I told you to stay the fuck away from Kagome! You bastard what are you up to"? Kami give me strength! Before the Miko could intervene I answered him: "InuYasha, as an Inu-Youkai you are aware of how serious a life debt is. My honor demands that I fulfill this. Second you are mated so you have no say in her life. What is between me and this bitch will be none of your business".

Okay this Sesshoumaru will admit to confusion right now. Kagome's scent went from happy to angry in one second flat. I would have to ask her what about my little speech angered her. I had offered high praise when I called her a bitch. Only the strongest females were accorded that title. It was something all Inu's strived for. No alpha would take a weak female as his mate. A weak mate meant weak pups and a weak blood line. Our instinct demanded that we looked for the strongest amongst us. The weak were either servants or concubines. While my Miko was graceful, beautiful and educated enough to be concubine, I could not picture her submitting to anyone that easily.

Kagome spoke to InuYasha asking him to retire his objection. I could sense the frustration in her and smell the beginning of her tears. I knew that the scent of her tears would make Yasha back off. Shippo jumped into her arms. She headed to the hut and abruptly changed her mind. I knew that she was weighing her need to take a bath against the need to rest. Thank the heavens cleanliness won out! Kagome, Sango and Shippo went to the stream to wash. Kikyo went to speak to her sister inside the hut.

"So you and Taichi have mated, will you have your human ceremony binding you both together?" It seemed to me that the ceremony ningens used was somewhat poetic. The representation of life long vows to be together until death came for one or the other. Youkai ceremonies were different; you could mate with someone or exchange oaths. Mates while special were not revered. It was the equivalent of an arranged human marriage. It was done for political or social reasons and did not take into account either party wants. The mating ceremony was done in front of witnesses and finalized later in the bedroom. The parties would be tied together until any children they had were no longer pups. Then either party could leave and find a new mate.

In the oath ceremony we made our vows in private and then presented our life bonded mates to society. Before the next lunar cycle anyone who wanted to challenge the mating could. If the challenger won the fight then the mating was voided. If one of the mated pair won then the mating stood. After the lunar cycle passed the oath ceremony was completed and nothing not even death could separate the couple. They were soul mates, bonded for life. Every power, ability and emotion was shared. To hurt your bond mate was to truly hurt your self. Legend has it that even in the next life you will find your bond mate.

"Yes Sesshoumaru-Sama. I have decided to marry Sango. Suddenly all the excuses that we had for not getting married seem to disappear. It made no sense to wait, why live for tomorrow when you can live for today? We exchanged our vows to love each other and will repeat them in front of Kaede the village priestess". Miroku stated. Who would have guessed the monk whom both ladies called hentai could blush?

"Feh, that's not only thing you two exchanged last night"! Yasha still had the etiquette of a beast of burden. Miroku smirked. I knew whatever came out of his mouth would be designed to aggravate the hanyou. I saw the hanyou eyes shift to the side as he observed his mate making her way to the steam. Smart male, he decided not to interrupt the females. A smart male never want to incur or face the wrath of a truly angry female. Their cunning and ruthlessness was legendary. My own mother would bring my father meat sprinkled with Wasabi which for an Inu with highly sensitive taste buds was a torturous and cruel punishment. Court etiquette demanded that he eat whatever his mate served him. To refuse was a slight to her honor. But I digress the Hoishi continued his teasing of InuYasha.

"Sango-chan and I were simply following your example InuYasha. After all did you not take the Miko Kikyo to be your mate? Poor monk now he was unconscious. My half brother seemed very sensitive about the subject of his bond mate. With good cause, an insult to ones mate was an insult to yours. No Youkai stood by idle while you disparaged their mate or bond mate.

"Yasha we must talk about your bonding ceremony. This Sesshoumaru does not know if you are aware that until the next lunar cycle arrives that you may be challenged for the right to life bond with the Miko. If you lose you will no longer be bound to the Miko. Also once the oath has been completed you will be connected with her emotionally, spiritually and physically. Her abilities will match your exactly. Which means you will gain Miko abilities. This Sesshoumaru will admit to curiosity to see what this means for your ability with fathers fang. We will have to test it on Youkai's and barriers to see the effect".

"Do you mean to say Sesshoumaru-Sama that someone could challenge InuYasha for Kikyo and then carry her off like some prize if they win? Forgive me for this indelicate question but how soon would Kikyo-Sama be with child? Naraku would love nothing better that to attack while the women of our group were heavy with child and unable to battle" Miroku queried. Leave it to the monk to think of offspring.

"You are correct Monk in that observation. There is an elixir that can be brewed so that the females in our pack will not risk conceiving a child or pup. Although Youkai gestations are short they are not without jeopardy. A human cycle last nine months does it not?" Miroku nodded. "I will summon Jaken to bring several bottles of the elixir until we can return to the Western Fortress. This will afford us the time we need to train for our battle with Naraku. We will not discuss this in great detail until we are in the Western Lands. It is one of the few places that Naraku minion Kanna cannot see in her mirror."

My ears picked up the sound of my Koishi running towards the village. She ran as if the very citizens of hell pursued her, not even halting for Sango. I could pick up no discernable threat to her yet the aroma of her tears perfumed the air. She arrived with a brave smile that did not reach her eyes.

"Will you rest Maru"? I nodded to her question. "Where will you sleep"? I could only hope that my looked conveyed the lack of intelligence that question posed. It was hopeful that she surmised that I would sleep in the hut with the two of them as close as possible. My little kitten lay down on the mat, and gathered Shippo in her arms. I leaned against the wall nearest me and told her to go to sleep that I would watch over her. "Thank you Maru I'm glad you're here" she murmured sleepily while trying to keep her eyes open. I sat next to her and stroked her hair as she slept.

I actually fell asleep. Youkai could go for weeks without sleeping. So it was indeed rare that I slept outside my fortress walls. Normally I would not let down my guard enough to relax to the point of sleep. I awoke before Kagome or the kitsune. I lay there with her in my arms thinking how right it felt to be awakened with the scent of Kagome filling my senses. This Sesshoumaru had never experienced this level of peaceful or completion. Yet, this Sesshoumaru would gladly disembowel any individual who dared suggest it out loud. When my Miko started wiggling I knew she was seeking her release. Her loud stomach decided to let itself be known. She wiggled her way half down the mat when I decided to be slightly evil and tighten my grasp

"Maru" she whispered "I need to take care of some personal business if you get my drift". Yes I knew that after a full days sleep she would need to visit outside. Hmm let's see how much I can make her squirm. Yes even I have a playful side. "Hmm, should I let you out or make you suffer?" Kagome did a slow long blink. I could smell her arousal in the air. Now what did this Sesshoumaru do to cause that reaction. This would be filed away to be reviewed at a later time.

So imagine my amusement when she asked "What were we talking about"? Wow that reaction and I hadn't even tried. Her high squeal of "Maru" let me know that she was serious. I released her and watched her run to the woods to take care of business. I saw InuYasha leave the hut and wait to speak to Kagome. I knew that she needed to speak to him and clear the air. My deepest hope was that she would get over him and move on.

I began to muse on my strange fascination with Kagome. She had the ability to forgive a lot. Indeed all of her friendships in this era had begun with them either attacking her or kidnapping her for the Shikon Jewel. She was the glue that held the pack together. Without realizing the stigmatism she adopted a kitsune as a son. Not as a pet but as a son whom she loved without limitation. She respected everyone from ningens, hanyou and Youkai. Kagome joined a battle that did not affect her personally. While most creatures were diligently pursuing fame, money or power she was searching for a better future. Remaining pure in a time when life and experiences would erode innocence and naivety.

My decision to bond mate with Kagome was not easily or lightly made. Undeniably this decision took four years to make. The more information I received about Kagome the more it made me appreciate her uniqueness. While she was kind and gentle she also was capable of displaying a level of fierceness and bravery on the battle field. She would make a great mother to our pups, nurturing without spoiling them. I also knew she would be able to accept and raise Rin as her own. Kami knows she might even get along with Jaken. Highly improbable!

Kagome and Yasha were headed back to the village. We waited outside for Kagome not knowing what to expect. Sango, Miroku and Shippo had looks of concern on their faces. I merely stared at Kagome intently hoping to decipher her expression. She giggled. I was relieved. Depressed people did not giggle. When she saw the pack stunned by her giggle she fell down. Tears of mirth were covering her face. I opened my eyes slightly. It was a definite show of emotion, but not a huge one. When she finally pulled herself together she suggested breakfast.

When we finished breaking our fast she sat back attempting to tell the story. She sat near me for her narration. "Well you know that we were under the Spell of Longing that Keiko and Naraku cast. This spell caused us to want our inner most desires and needs. And because it was so insidious and caused us to think that we were in control of ourselves we responded. InuYasha mated with Kikyo which had some unexpected results, such as bringing her to life and making her a Hanyou. Sango and Miroku confessed their love for each other. The only ones that escaped were Shippo and Kilala. Sesshoumaru-Sama and I chased the spell back to its creator". She took a slight pause before continuing.

"When we got there it was a battle of epic proportion. I struggled, as you all know while my Miko powers are strong I am not trained enough to simply call them when needed. As I tried to win my power clash I heard a voice offer me power. Power has a price though and my sacrifice was losing the ability to go back and forth to the future" I held my hands up to forestall any comments. "I know you want to know why I made such a deal. I saw the future and if I did not make that choice all would have been lost. The future was a desolate barren wasteland. It was the future if Naraku wins. I have to believe that I was brought to this time for more than just the Shikon. This is my fate as the Kami's have decreed. I will go to the future one last time to tell my family goodbye and then return to this time for good. InuYasha, I would like you and Sesshoumaru-Sama to accompany me".

"When we get back we all need to go train with Sesshoumaru-sama and that included Koga. I know that we all have problems getting along. Naraku has been able to win so far because we have not united together. The enemy of my enemy is a friend is an old saying. If we can not connect for friendship then we must do so for a common enemy". By the time she finished she my hand. My pride in her increased tenfold. This was a woman who sacrificed much, and she still continued to face life bravely. What a magnificent bond mate she would make. Silence reigned for a moment. Her head snapped up and she looked alarm.

"He's coming" was the last thing she said……..

* * *

Read & Review! 

InuLover


	11. Goodbyes from the Heart

Chapter 11

**Goodbyes from the Heart**

Kags POV

Kami we had enough to deal with right now thank you! I felt Kohaku's jewel shard traveling towards us extremely fast. Guess that means he had a ride. I looked to Sango. She saw what was in my eyes. I could see the denial build up in hers. She ran outside Kaede's hut and grabbed her weapon. Miroku went outside staff in hand to wait by his intended side. InuYasha and Kikyo glanced at each other before running out. I motioned for Maru to stay behind one second. "Maru can you make a temporary barrier, where we cannot be seen, heard or scented"?

"Yes Koishi it is one of my capabilities. Would you like me to do so now?" was his amused reply. Great I just love it when I am amusing the hell out of someone and don't mean to be. He spoke some words very softly and I could feel the barrier shimmer into being. Okay time to breakdown my plan to relieve Naraku of one more minion, and to neutralize the threat he presented to Sango. Don't get me wrong the slayer would block like the devil when they fought, but take the offensive and hit him? Nope, a part of her could not do that to her younger brother. She still hoped to free him from the Jewel Shard. Lucky for all this Miko had a P-L-A-N!

"I need you to knock out Kohaku when we fight. I will stay by your side to remove the tainted Jewel Shard and purify it. You will then use Tessaiga to bring Kohaku back to life. Kikyo and I will use our Miko abilities to help soothe his mind and remove some of the pain his treachery caused. InuYasha and Miroku can fight the wind demon Kagura and keep her and Kohaku separated. By the time the barrier comes down we will be done and fait accompli. So what do you think? What are our chances this will work Maru"? I waited anxiously for his assessment of my plan.

"It is a sound and well thought out plan. I believe it can work. Keep in mind Koishi that the sword does not always work. However I will do as you suggested. Let us join the pack and await his arrival". Whoa gone was my gentle lover who held me in his arms last night, in his stead was the Taiyoukai who reveled in battle. There would be no warm feelings on the battle field. Unless you counted the sensation of warm blood as you killed, maimed or injured your opponent. Realistically though, in Sesshoumaru-Sama case it was to kill. He explained to me a simple rule. If you can't or won't kill your opponent then you should not start a fight, injuries and lost honor would make them come back after you. So either swim in the deep end of the pool kiddies or stay the hell out of the water. Excellent advise don't you think? So outside we went. I gathered my bow and sacred arrows. I noticed every one was battle ready. I asked Shippo to go stay and protect Kaede. Hey it's the other way around but the little guy has his pride to. We headed away from the village to meet Kagura. No point in damaging huts and crops if we could avoid it.

Yikes! I forgot to tell InuYasha and Kikyo. Very low I whispered to them what I needed. All I told Inu was to attack Kagura and keep her away from Kohaku. Kikyo was just told to stay by my side. They probably assumed that I needed the protection. So you see why confusion reigned supreme in the pack, later when I walked over to Sesshoumaru pulling Kikyo with me to take her position. Inu opened his mouth and I shook my head sharply. "No time for questions. They are here".

Kagura jumped off the feather and began her Dance of Blades Routine. Miroku used his wind tunnel off to the side to change the direction of the attack. InuYasha went after her with a vengeance. Naraku's pet insects were around. Kikyo and I used our sacred arrows to keep them out of Miroku's range. I looked out the corner of my eye and saw Kohaku and Sango doing their battle routine. Except this time I could tell Kohaku was not holding anything back. He would attempt to kill her this time. Guess Naraku was trying to pluck us off one by one since his last plan was foiled. Sesshoumaru used his demon speed to run up behind him. By placing two fingers on a pressure point in his neck knocked him out.

"Slayer help InuYasha and Miroku fight Kagura, no questions asked just do as you have been told" If flames could come out her eyes and scorch him they would have. We are going to have to work on his people skills. Honestly hasn't he ever heard of the word "please"? In three seconds flat the four of us were incased in a barrier. I removed the tainted shard, and as always it purified instantly. Next came Sesshoumaru's part. I could tell when he removed Tessaiga that the sword was not glowing. I called my Miko powers and lay my hands on top of the hand holding the sword. Suddenly the sword began to glow. What in the world? I could see the soul bearers from the netherworld coming to claim Kohaku! Our hands still joined Sesshoumaru swung his sword through them and with a loud gasp Kohaku breathed his first free mouthful of air. I let go of Maru and went to Kikyo. The minute we touched hands and then touched Sango's brother it was like lighting up all of Japan at once. We both convulsed as raw undiluted power flowed through us to heal Kohaku physical and mental wounds. After about five minutes of healing we finally let go of each other's hand. I fought to remain conscious. The barrier came down revealing the act behind the curtain.

"Kagura, you will tell the vile hanyou that he has lost another one of his minions. Tell him that the Lord of the West sends his appreciation for sending us such a gift. Now leave before you are purified into the next world." Sarcasm and battle heckling thy King is Sesshoumaru. Even halfway into the moment I knew he would piss Naraku off with that little statement. The last sight before my fade to black was an angry and injured Kagura returning to Naraku on her feather. Well thank the Kami's I was already on the floor. Not too far to fall. Can you believe with less than two feet to fall two distinct blurs, one red and one white sped to us? Never did hit the grass. I felt two arms cradle me to a familiar chest. Safe was the last cohesive thought I had.

Kikyo and I were recovered by nightfall. No lasting effects to the power surge. Well nothing else beside a pink streak of hair that began in the middle of our foreheads and went all the way back. Oh and did I mention the cool new tattoo on our foreheads? It was a small pink tear drop indicating that we were a powerful Miko! Just to let you know that kind of sign hasn't occurred since Midoriko herself! Kikyo says the legend states when we master more of our powers, even the elements themselves that other markings will appear on various parts of our bodies. Maru has a whole section of his library dedicated to Miko training and spells. Takes the whole know thy enemy to a new level. But as I told him, we Miko's would not look a gift horse in the mouth! Oh the explanation of that statement was hilarious!

Sango was pleased as punch to have her brother back. Between that and planning her wedding ceremony she was ecstatic and on cloud nine. Yes, she worried if Kohaku would adjust, but she had enough faith in all of us to know we would move heaven and earth to help him move forward. Although I could see her brother was still hurting he was at least better off with us. Time and distance would eventually heal his torn heart. The company of children like Shippo and Rin would also go a long way to help change his demeanor. We could not save the entire worlds population but we would save, harbor and protect him.

Five days passed since our battle with Kagura & Kohaku. Jaken arrived from the Western Citadel with a huge pile of kimonos, and an obi for each kimono. Ahem apparently if we were to be seen in Sesshoumaru's presence we would have to dress appropriately. I will say that after a very heated discussion regarding my uniform, and my subsequent revelation of what class of person it proclaimed me to by I gladly donned some of the new Kimonos. Some of them went to Kikyo and Sango. Jaken also brought along several combs, accessories and other paraphernalia that any highborn lady would require. We drew the line at the pancake makeup. Natural beauties yep that was us.

What we wished he didn't bring were several bottles of a foul tasting elixir. When Maru explained the use of it I didn't want to take it. Seeing the smoldering look Maru gave me? Well that changed my mind faster than the Japanese Stock Market. He obviously had very carnal thoughts in his mind. That look frightened me more than I could say. Why? Because with that one look he promised everything from that first kiss to then end of my virginity. Delicious shiver aside, I will admit it put some very un-Kagome thoughts into my head. Damn Yumi and those porn films. Thanks to my "education film watching" I was able to picture in detail what I'd like to do with Maru. I'm no idiot though, the minute his nostrils flared and his Youkai raised I turned tail and hauled ass out of the hut. Suddenly finding Sango was paramount, to my sanity that is! Luckily or unluckily Maru didn't pursue me. Sigh….

During the past five days I was not idle. I trained with Kikyo and Kaede hidden behind sacred barriers. After all who wanted to announce to out enemy the attack plan? Who would have thought that those two would turn out to be such hard task mistress'? Every night I arrived back at the hut in time to eat and pass out on my mat, sleeping in the shelter of Maru's arms. The weirdest thing of all though was getting to know Maru. Around the others he continued to be the same old stick up his ass, Lord of the Deep Freeze. When we were alone he was sweet and yes even romantic. He would bring me small presents, flowers, soaps and other items that women of this era would prize. And best of all we would talk, about everything and anything. Life, politics, society, morals, religious believes, likes and dislikes were all topics of conversation. He was fierce in his debates; while he never belittled me he would not yield to sooth my pride. Any arguments I won were well-merited.

His last gift however, I had to tell him to hold onto. He brought me the most gorgeous necklace. It was a bronze circlet that fit me like a loose choker. It had a pendant hanging from it; the pendant had a sapphire crescent moon as large as my thumb. There were also small diamonds worked into some stars. I was stunned that anyone would want to give me a present of such worth. Maru had also noticed I had my ears and tummy pierced. He had commissioned earrings to match the necklace. The earrings were also bronze and captured a cascade of stars that were diamonds. The stomach piercing would have to be viewed by the artisan if he were to reproduce a similar item.

Yes I am sure that there are those of you wondering who the hell in her straight mind would turn down jewelry, and from such a devilishly handsome Taiyoukai. Well here's the scoop. This particular gift would have been the first step of me accepting his suit. Also keep in mind I didn't turn it down I just asked for him to hold onto it. I didn't want to face my mother with so many opened ended situations on my side. Was it cowardly of me? Absolutely! I knew going home to say goodbye was literally killing something inside of me. How do you explain to the people who you love most in this world the sacrifice of giving them up? I didn't have an answer to that, but we had to go to the future to wrap things up so we could continue or training. And while it was selfish of me, I wanted to keep this thing with Maru to myself. Oh don't get me wrong. I would talk to my mother about it. I would pull her aside throw myself in her arms and unburden myself to her. Who else in this world can you tell all this stuff to? Nobody will ever love you with the same level of selflessness that your mother will.

Kami was I exhausted. Those damned sisters could be such slave drivers. I trudged up the path to the stream choosing to sit beneath one of the trees by the bank. My mind was processing a million thoughts a minute it seemed. But the most prevalent one was that I had to go home soon. I trusted my instinct and would not ignore them. Oh speaking of instinct my Miko senses were picking up the familiar aura of my Taiyoukai.

"Koishi, what troubles you?" I looked at him. I was already used to reading his eyes. His perfectly sculptured face may not tell you anything, but if you know how to read him his eyes will. Suddenly I didn't want to try to speak around the tightening in my throat. I threw myself into his arms, trusting that he would catch me. The peacefulness of knowing that he would protect me from harm against all who wished me ill was soothing. I held onto him as if he were the only thing that anchored me to this world. I felt his arms tighten around me. Was he growling at me? Granted it wasn't the run for your life growl, but strange none the less. I sat held in his arms and in his lap under the tree and prayed for the strength to go ahead and say my goodbyes. I was so completely serene that I began to drowse off. I knew when I woke up I would have to make plans to go back home one last time.

I woke up a couple of hours later, embarrassed that I had fallen asleep on him. Add to that I had my face snuggled in his tail. Believe me you he was happy that he had a lapful of Higurashi! I cautiously moved to sit beside him and lean my head on Maru's shoulder. "I guess the enormity of my sacrifice is just hitting me, Maru" I whispered to him. "She will never see me walk down the aisle, she won't be there when I have babies, or need advice on how to raise children, or a million and one things a daughter needs a mother for. My mother raised us with her father when my dad died. Never complaining, always loving me and Souta no matter what. My heart bleeds for her, she's lost so much. My father, a huge part of my teen years, and how much longer can her father survive? He is already old by human standards. Can two people who love each other so much survive a distance of time itself? Does the heart ever truly forget? And can you go on with life like nothing ever happened?"

May the Kami's grant me the strength to endure this! Don't get me wrong I was extremely grateful that I had my family on this side of the well. I could only pray that I would find love and future happiness. InuYasha's deflection left me in a unique position. No normal ningen in this time would take me for a wife, I was the Shikon Miko and my job was to protect and purify the jewel. Plus nobody wanted a wife that was way stronger! The only ones who were stronger than me were Taiyoukai's and besides Maru they weren't exactly lining up to hook up with a human. Yes people the prospects were slim. I think deep down in my heart I could see myself with Maru, but I would have to see what the future had planned for us. I would leave it in Kami-Sama hands. I know why not include Koga in this list of potential mates? Easy he loved an ideal a vision that he had of Kagome. He did not know the least thing about me and had never tried to learn. Therefore he was relegated to the only if I was desperate column.

"Miko what is this aisle that you speak of? You have an adopted kitsune as a son and show yourself to be a loving and proficient mother. I lost my mother over 100 years ago and I have never forgotten it. If you keep those you love in the heart they are never truly gone" Maru said while hugging me. I laughed ruefully. Sometimes, even when I was speaking perfect Japanese what I said didn't translate well from one age to another. "In a human ceremony the women walks down a long aisle with her father. The father then gives her away to her groom. The aisle represents her last walk as a single woman. It's all symbolic". He nodded his head in understanding. We got up so that we could go back to the village. It was nice strolling holding hands. "Maru, tomorrow we go okay? Let Inu know". I went up to Sango and started discussing wedding plans. Think happy thoughts was the plan of the moment.

The next morning we woke early. There was a pall in the air. I could not swallow breakfast. I asked the rest of the pack to stay behind in the village. Shippo was of course petulant. "Shippo, I need to be strong for what's going to happen later. A part of me fears that if you all come along I won't have the courage to go in the well. I promise to return and bring lots of presents for you". He looked at me suspiciously but agreed. The three of us proceeded to the well. When we were in sight range of it my feet started to drag. I couldn't breath! The pressure on my chest was immense. I stopped walking and trembled in place. Sorrow raised out of me strangling me in its embrace. Fear of the future began a clanging in my head. So this is what a complete nervous breakdown feels like, nope probably your garden variety panic attack. Call it what you will the end result was I was stuck going nowhere.

I could see Inu's concerned face. But his mating bond would not let him comfort me physically. Maru stood in back of me and pulled me to his chest, and spoke in a low comforting voice. "Miko, breathe feel my breath how slow and steady it is. Let my hearts rhythm influence yours. Calm, peacefulness, find your zone Miko. You are the Shikon Miko preordained for greatness. Do not falter in the face of adversity". He began the comfort growl again. His Youkino flowed around me; strangely enough my powers did not flare. Deep down where you don't even confess things to yourself, I knew he was salvation and not damnation. The panic, sorrow, and fear began to recede like the ocean tides. I turned to him and said "Arigato" with a small bow.

"Now to jump into the well I think it will work best if Sesshoumaru-Sama and I are touching. InuYasha can follow afterwards. Let me review the rules. No killing, maiming or injuring anyone on the other side of the well. And please do not leave the shrine ground unless I accompany you. Agreed?" Once they both nodded I grabbed Maru's hand and jumped in. Normally the well's magic comforted me. It was bringing me back home. Today I was filled with dread. When we arrived at my time I looked up to the roof. Before I could climb up Maru jumped with me in his arms. Inu popped out a minute later. I opened the door a crack to peak outside. It wouldn't do to have someone spot my unusual guest.

When the coast was clear we went to the house. I wanted to be brave, I really did. I wanted to smile at my mother and let her know all was well in the world. But the moment that I saw her, suddenly I was five years old and I wanted my mommy. I burst into tears and ran to her arms. Suffice to say it was a least fifteen minutes before I was able to speak. Inu went to perch in the Tree of Ages. But Maru stood and witness the whole thing. Here was a person who would share it all. "Mom I have to tell you something, and I'd really like it if you didn't say anything till I am done. Then Sesshoumaru-Sama and I will answer all your questions. Okay?"

"Two weeks ago InuYasha left in a middle of a battle to go find Kikyo. That in itself was a strange thing for him to do. When night fell, and he still didn't return we worried about him. So I went to find him. When I finally located InuYasha he was with Kikyo and they had mated. My heart shattered and I ran wanting in vain to outrun the pain that was my life. Sesshoumaru-Sama found me just as I was about to get attacked by a bear demon. InuYasha, Kikyo, Miroku and Sango found us together. They assumed the worst and tried to attack Sesshoumaru-Sama. It was then with all of us present that I felt the disturbance in the air. Somewhere out in forest someone was working a dark spell. Sesshoumaru-Sama and I decided to go investigate and stop this menace if possible. We did locate the dark priestess Keiko and battled her. It was spiritual power against spiritual power. Meanwhile he was busy fighting off the demons that Naraku had sent. Just when I thought I could not stand another moment of pain a voice spoke to me. It offered me the power to defeat Keiko and ultimately Naraku. While that was a essential support the voice warned me that power did not come without responsibility and sacrifice. My sacrifice Momma was giving up the ability to time travel with the well. This is my last time coming home. I must return to the past to defeat Naraku or else the future will be a barren wasteland. He will lay the land to ruin and destroy civilization as we know it. The pink streak in my hair and the pink teardrop on my forehead is a marking that show I am a powerful Miko".

When I finished my story I notice Ji-San and Souta in the doorway. By their expressions I knew that they heard everything. Cowardly moment of the day number two, I ran to my room and threw myself on the bed. When momma came upstairs she was subdued. When she sat on the bed I moved so my head was on her lap. "Momma what am I going to do? You won't be there to see me get married, or have my first child. When I need advice on how to be a great Mom you won't be there. For a million and one moments that I will need you, you won't be there. I don't think I can bear it! Sometimes I wish I didn't have a heart so that I don't have to feel. I'm so confused Mom. I always thought I would end up with InuYasha and now his brother is asking to court me. It's like I went from ugly duckling to swan in ten seconds. I know Maru would try to make me happy and would protect me and any children we have, but I'm afraid to open my heart to him. What should I do?"

"Kagome" she said with her voice breaking "sometimes fate takes us down roads that we don't want to travel. And we have to make choices that stay with us forever. I am proud to have raised such an unselfish daughter who would love the world enough to save it. And yes I won't actually be there with you when you get married, nor have your children but I'll be in your heart. As long as you remember me, I'll always be with you. I will be the whisper in your heart, the voice that cheers you on and the hand that lends you strength as long as you keep me with you. You will feel my love for you until the day when you pass to the next world where we will be united. Don't despair my dear, any great hero must make a sacrifice. Good will triumph over evil and your tale will have a happy ending. Don't close your heart to love because you've been hurt. If you do you'll have a blind heart dear. And a blind heart cannot find love. Flirt with Sesshoumaru have fun and enjoy your life it will all work out. This I promise you as your Mother".

Suddenly I felt a great weight lift off of me. Although this was farewell it wasn't permanent. Somewhere in some distant time or world we would meet again. I sat up and hugged her. "You always know the right thing to say! You're the best!" I moved around the room looking at my stuff. What should I take? Obviously most of my clothes were out. T-Shirts, camisoles and undergarment could come. Pictures of my friends and family, a couple of my favorite books and manga comics all had to be packed. My favorite stuffed white dog plush. The blanket my mother crocheted for my bed. Mom was great she helped me pack without complaining and offering opinions and advice on what to take. Finally we were done after three hours. Mom went to her room and came back. In her hand she had a ring box.

"This was my mothers ring, and her mothers before her. It's time to pass this on to you so that you can one day give this to your daughter. May it bring you good fortune and always protect you daughter. You have grown from a wonderful child to a beautiful and strong woman. I am proud and honored to be your Mother". Oh shit here come the tears again. They were happy tears; I was overjoyed that my mother was proud of me. There was no higher praise for me knowing that the past four years had been for something

Letting go of everything familiar and safe is easier said than done. I sat around the table sometime later and mused that Souta would get to go to college now. And poor Ji-San would have to hire help at the shrine. We were loud and crazy but we in the end we are family. Mom prepared oden for my last dinner. Before you know it I could feel the well calling. It was time to say goodbye. Maru and Inu took the bags to the well and dropped them in carefully. InuYasha came back to hug my Mom, Souta and shake hands with Ji-San. As he held my mother close he murmured something in her ear. She smiled and tugged on one of his ears. Souta was too choked up to say much. Sesshoumaru bowed and told my mother "whenever you feel the need to know how she is doing, go to the Sacred Tree and lay your hand on it. It will let you know only basic feelings, but you will at least know how she fares. This is my gift to the mother of the Shikon Miko"

I could tell momma was a little happier. At least she would not be left completely wondering. It was my turn last. First I hugged Ji-San and told him thank you for all the tales of the past. I expressed my appreciation for him showing me a wonderful world of legends and myths. Souta and I hugged, I reminded him to treat his girlfriends with respect. And to make sure he took ancient history in college. Never knew what mention of his sister he might find. Mom was last. "Thank you for being such a wonderful and supporting mother. I was blessed by the Kami's to have you as my mom. I will do you proud by making sure I always try my best. Domo arigato Momma" I backed away from her and bowed deeply three times. I walked away without looking. I knew in my heart if I looked back I would not have the strength to leave. I grabbed Maru's hand without a word and jumped in.

We arrived in the past. Maru jumped out and left me by the well. He and InuYasha went up and down until all of my bags were up. I leaned over the well and felt the distinct absence of magic. Just like that I sank to my knees keening my grief, inconsolable and depressed and way beyond comforting. Poor Inu looked very alarmed! What was the use of feeling when it felt so bad to feel? I looked up to Maru whose eyes held compassion and understanding. He scooped me in his arms and took to the skies. A blur of motion at speeds humans rarely knew. I felt free, exited and elated at the same time. But where in the hell were we going?????????

* * *

Read & Review!

This was a seriously hard chapter to write! Goodbyes whether fictional or real are never easy to say! And yeah some citrus ahead!

InuLover


	12. secret Yearnings & Awakenings

**Chapter 12 **

**WARNING – This chapter contains lemons – ADULT THEME!!!!**

Secret Yearnings & Awakenings

**Maru POV**

Who was the Miko sensing? I saw her look to Sango. Whatever the demon slayer saw put her on alert. Sango ran outside Kaede's hut and grabbed her weapon. Miroku went outside staff in hand. InuYasha and Kikyo briefly glanced at each other before running out. Kagome motioned for me to stay behind one second. "Maru can you make a temporary barrier, where we cannot be seen, heard or scented"?

Amused at the question I answered her. "Yes Koishi it is one of my capabilities. Would you like me to do so now?" Did she not know that all Inu's had so many different skills with magic? We take that training as serious as martial arts and sword play. Speaking some words very softly I could feel the barrier shimmer into being.

"I need you to knock out Kohaku when we fight. I will stay by your side to remove the tainted Jewel Shard and purify it. You will then use Tessaiga to bring Kohaku back to life. Kikyo and I will use our Miko abilities to help soothe his mind and remove some of the pain his treachery caused. InuYasha and Miroku can fight the wind demon Kagura and keep her and Kohaku separated. By the time the barrier comes down we will be done and fait accompli. So what do you think? What are our chances this will work Maru"? Kagome stopped and waited for an evaluation of her plan.

"It is a sound and well thought out plan. I believe it can work. Keep in mind Koishi that the sword does not always work. However I will do as you suggested. Let us join the pack and await his arrival". Inside I was filled with admiration. She was knowledgeable to form a quick, concise and simply strategy, not getting elaborate when simplicity would serve us better.

Everyone gathered their weapons and was battle ready. The young kitsune was given the task of protecting the village priestess, his mother being anxious to protect him. We headed away from the village to meet this latest threat. No point in damaging huts and crops if we could avoid it. Besides for killing ones enemy nothing beats a wide open field. Trust me I know!

While we were marching towards the forest I heard Kagome speak very low to Yasha and Kikyo. Inu was told to attack Kagura and keep her away from Kohaku. Kikyo was just told to stay by Kagome's side. They probably assumed that she needed the protection. So confusion clearly showed in the packs faces later, when she walked over to me pulling Kikyo along. Inu opened his mouth and Kagome shook her head sharply. "No time for questions. They are here".

Kagura jumped off the feather and just like that the fight was on. Miroku used his wind tunnel off to the side to change the direction of the attack. InuYasha went after her with a vengeance. Naraku's pet insects were around. Both Miko's used their sacred arrows to keep them out of Miroku's range. I tracked the battle between Kohaku and Sango. This Sesshoumaru could tell Kohaku was not holding anything back. He would attempt to kill his sister this day. The old divide and conquer routine Naraku was attempting to do. Wanting to pluck us off one by one since his last plan was foiled. Using demon speed I ran up behind the youth. By my placing two fingers on a pressure point in his neck he was simply knocked him out.

"Slayer help InuYasha and Miroku fight Kagura, no questions asked just do as you have been told". This Sesshoumaru was not concerned about her feeling. There is no feeling allowed in battle, feeling will distract you and distraction was death. I spoke the words to invoke a new barrier and in three seconds flat the four of us were incased in a barrier. Kagome removed the tainted shard, and as always it purified instantly. Next came my part. I could tell when I removed Tessaiga that the sword was not cooperating. I frowned at the damn thing. My little Miko called up her powers and laid her hands on top of my hand which held the sword. Suddenly the sword began to glow. What in the world? How did she get the sword to work? No time for mental musings. I could see the soul bearers from the netherworld coming to claim Kohaku. While keeping our hands still joined this Sesshoumaru swung my sword through them; and with a loud gasp Kohaku breathed his first free mouthful of air.

I felt bereft when she let go of my hands to join Kikyo. The minute they touched hands and then touched Sango's brother it was like watching a volcano that explodes. From no power to an unheard of high spiritual power was amazing. They both began to convulse as raw undiluted power flowed to heal Kohaku physical and mental wounds. After about five minutes of healing they stopped. I could see both Miko's struggling to remain conscious. The barrier came down revealing the act behind the curtain.

"Kagura, you will tell the vile hanyou that he has lost another one of his minions. Tell him that the Lord of the West sends his appreciation for sending us such a gift. Now leave before you are purified into the next world." I knew this would torment Naraku to the point of fury. An angry enemy makes stupid mistakes. I saw Kagome sway on the knees. Quick as we could Yasha and I ran to catch our Miko's. I cradled her to my chest. Contentment was the emotion I received from her. I placed her on the mat to sleep. By nightfall they had both awoken.

There were some lasting effects to the power surge. A pink streak of hair that began in the middle of their foreheads and went all the way back in addition a small pink tear drop indicating that we were a powerful Miko! Besides it made my little Miko look adorable. For those of you not up on your history of the Miko that kind of sign has not been seen Midoriko herself! Kikyo says the legend states when they master more of their powers, even the elements themselves that other markings will appear on various parts of their bodies. This Sesshoumaru was looking forward to that particular discovery. I informed them that there is a whole section in the Western library dedicated to Miko training and spells. Why Kagome muttered about gift horses and the mouth was beyond me, everyone knew that to check a horse's health you looked in their mouth.

Five days passed since our battle with Kagura & Kohaku. Jaken arrived from the Western Citadel with a huge pile of kimonos, and an obi for each kimono. This Sesshoumaru could not allow his intended to walk around in anything less than proper attire. Although the argument was heated and spirited once I advise her that she looked like a prostitute to many I won hands down. Jaken also brought along several combs, accessories and other paraphernalia that any highborn lady would require.

One of the more important things he brought was several bottles of the elixir. When I explained the use of it my Koishi didn't want to take it. I let the heat of my desire seep into my eyes. I had very carnal thoughts in my mind. With that one look I promised everything from her first kiss to then end of her virginity. Whatever thoughts that placed in her head I was a little surprised to find her aroused and not frightened. My Youkai reacted. The minute my nostrils flared my little kitten turned tail and ran out of the hut. I decided not to follow her lest I do something that would endanger our life bonding.

During the past five days the pack was not idle. Kagome trained with Kikyo and Kaede hidden behind sacred barriers. Miroku meditated and worked with his sutras. InuYasha and I sparred. Typical hanyou, he jumps first and then thinks. One of the things we will have to address is his battle plans. In battle you make your opponent react to you not the other way around. Anger and carelessness has lost many a talented fighter a battle. Every night I arrived back at the hut in time to sleep with Kagome in the shelter of my arms. It was a learning experience getting to know Kagome. I continued to be stoic around the others after all I had a reputation to uphold. When we were alone I tried hardest to let Kagome see parts of me that were well hidden. I would bring her small presents, flowers, soaps and other items I thought she might like. Such conversations we would have. We discussed everything and anything. Life, politics, society, morals, religious believes, likes and dislikes were all topics of conversation. I was fierce in my debates; respecting Kagome's intelligence but I made her prove a point or opinion. Any arguments she won were well-merited.

My latest gift however, I had to hold onto. I presented her with a most gorgeous necklace. It was a bronze circlet that fit my Koishi like a loose choker. It had a pendant hanging from it; the pendant had a sapphire crescent moon as long as my claws. There were also small diamonds worked into some stars. She looked stunned and later confessed that she never thought that anyone would bequest her with a present of such worth. Along with the necklace I commissioned earrings to match the necklace. The earrings were also bronze and captured a cascade of stars that were diamonds. Although females of this era did not pierce their stomach, I was confident my artisans could reproduce the design that she currently wore.

I understood why she did not accept my first gift in the courtship. She had much weighing her down. It is also true that this Sesshoumaru must explain to her all the steps in the mating and bonding ritual. It was my hope that she would discuss this with other females and move on from her indecisiveness. Hopefully once all steps were explained Kagome would expect them and move forward with our courtship.

I was resting between sparring with Yasha. I didn't tire easily but it seems that by throwing the hanyou into the trees one too many times that even his hard head could be damaged. Who knew? I picked up Kagome scent by the stream. Following it I discovered my little Miko sitting beneath one of the trees by the bank. She was deep in thought and had an aura of sadness surrounding her. Without looking up she greeted me. Interesting it was that she could sense my Youkai even when I suppressed it. I sat down besides her placing my sword by my side.

"Koishi, what troubles you?" She looked at me. What did she stare at so intently? Suddenly she threw herself into my arms, trusting that I would catch her. My heart lifted knowing that she would trust me to protect her from harm against all who wished her dead. She held onto me as if I were the only thing that anchored her to this world. I tightened my arms around her. I growled low and soothingly. It was a growl used for mates and pups. We sat with her held in my arms and in my lap under the tree. I could happily stay like this forever. At times I felt helpless and if you knew this Sesshoumaru it was not a feeling I was familiar with. My Koishi tried to be brave and kept a happy face up, but her eyes told a different story. I was famous for inflicting pain, but soothing it? Well let's say I'm still learning that particular skill. I had started practicing with Rin. Still rusty though.

Poor tired Kagome she fell asleep only to wake up a couple of hours later embarrassed. She had her face snuggled in my tail. Every so often she would stroke it sigh and pet it some more. My happy tail made other parts of me equally happy that Koishi was in my lap! Astonishing it was that this innocent woman would harden my cock to the point of pain. I ruthless repressed my beast desire to grab her and slam her down having her sheath us, riding us to both our pleasure.

She must have sensed my inner turmoil because she cautiously moved to sit beside me and lean her head on my shoulder. "I guess the enormity of my sacrifice is just hitting me, Maru" she whispered to me. "She will never see me walk down the aisle, she won't be there when I have babies, or need advice on how to raise children, or a million and one things a daughter needs a mother for. My mother raised us with her father when my dad died. Never complaining, always loving me and Souta no matter what. My heart bleeds for her, she's lost so much. My father, a huge part of my teen years, and how much longer can her father survive? He is already old by human standards. Can two people who love each other so much survive a distance of time itself? Does the heart ever truly forget? And can you go on with life like nothing ever happened?"

I pondered her would for a moment. And no matter how many different ways I thought about I could not grasp what an aisle was for. Maybe it was a quaint human custom? "Miko what is this aisle that you speak of? You have an adopted kitsune as a son and show yourself to be a loving and proficient mother. I lost my mother over 100 years ago and I have never forgotten it. If you keep those you love in the heart they are never truly gone" I stated this while hugging Kagome.

She laughed at only something she thought was funny. Trust me I was use to this by now. "In a human ceremony the women walks down a long aisle with her father. The father then gives her away to her groom. The aisle represents her last walk as a single woman. It's all symbolic". I nodded my head to let her know I grasped the concept. We got up so that we could go back to the village. It was pleasant strolling and holding hands. Before we arrived at the village Kagome turned to me and said: "Maru, tomorrow we go okay? Let Inu know".

The next morning the atmosphere was one that normally surrounds a funeral. We left the pack behind. Kagome did not want any witness. Abruptly she stopped walking and began trembling in place. Sorrow rose up from her. Fear radiated from her. I could smell the sweat and tears. I could also hear the sound of her erratic heartbeat. If she was not stopped she would pass out.

I stood in back of her pulling her tight to my chest, and spoke in a low comforting voice. "Miko, breathe feel my breath how slow and steady it is. Let my hearts rhythm influence yours. Calm, peacefulness, find your zone Miko. You are the Shikon Miko preordained for greatness. Do not falter in the face of adversity". I also began to growl comfortingly again. My Youkino flowed around her; caressing her and encompassing her, strangely enough her powers did not react. This showed a trust in me. I was pleased. The panic, sorrow, and fear began to recede from her, and she looked at me and said "Arigato" with a small bow.

"Now to jump into the well I think it will work best if Sesshoumaru-Sama and I are touching. InuYasha can follow afterwards. Let me review the rules. No killing, maiming or injuring anyone on the other side of the well. And please do not leave the shrine ground unless I accompany you. Agreed?" Once we both nodded she grabbed my hand and jumped in. Before my kitten could climb up I jumped with her in my arms. Inu popped out a minute later. She opened the door a crack to peak outside. Why didn't she just ask me? I could tell her how many there were outside.

When there were no more humans around us we followed her to a house on the shrine grounds. The moment that she saw her mother she burst into tears and ran into her arms. Suffice to say it was a least fifteen minutes before Kagome was able to speak. Inu went to perch in the Tree of Ages he never was comfortable with tears. But I stood there and witnessed the whole thing. I was determined to show her that I was good life bond material. I would share her grief, sorrow, joy and triumphs.

"Mom I have to tell you something, and I'd really like it if you didn't say anything till I am done. Then Sesshoumaru-Sama and I will answer all your questions. Okay?" Kagome then launched into the story; telling her Mom all that had occurred in the last two weeks.

Mrs. Higurashi went from astonished, angry, saddened, overjoyed and a myriad of other emotions. During this narrative and the elder Higurashi and her brother walked in. The elder Priest knew what the ramifications of Kagome's tale were. Her sibling seemed to be trying to understand the tale.

When Kagome saw them she ran to up the stairs. Her mother followed her. Out of respect for their privacy I joined InuYasha perched in the Tree of Ages. Yasha looked at me warily. I was amused; after all I had worked very hard to make him leery of me. "When we return you all accompany this Sesshoumaru to the Western lands in order to train, we must work as a team. Each weakness worked on until it is strength. Strength worked on until it surpasses any level previously achieved".

"Feh, who died and left you in charge. We've done alright without your help in the past. Why do we need to train with you? Besides you hate me, why should I go live with you while I train? He retorted hotly.

"This Sesshoumaru does not hate you. Merely dislikes that you are proof that my father moved on when my mother died. Also you did remove my arm in father's tomb. That act was not intended to foster friendship was it? I have kept my promise to father ensuring your safety. Now this Sesshoumaru will work with you to rid the world of that vile hanyou Naraku".

So surprised was he that he actually fell out the tree. I believe that this Sesshoumaru actually snorted. I called down to him "Besides it is time for you to start learning some of the responsibilities of Lordship. You may assist this Sesshoumaru in tending to the Western Lands". His ears twitched and his hands spasm, yup the finishing blow. My work here was done. I reclined in the tree waiting for Kagome to finish up all the while wondering how much time the well would grant. While waiting I uttered a spell and attached it to the Tree of Ages. Both times would be able to tell how the other fared. It would not be exact but would convey feelings of happiness or despair. The connection would serve them well. Night fell and found us in the house eating with Kagome's family.

We went outside to offer our goodbyes. I informed Mrs. Higurashi of my spell. Her face showed contentment and I could tell that a burden had been lifted. I bowed to her showing respect. Yasha and I went back and forth with some of Kagome's possessions so that she could say her farewell. She grabbed my hand headed for the well and jumped in. I think she was afraid to look back, instead choosing to look forward.

We arrived in the past. I jumped out and left her by the well. Then Yasha and I went up and down until all of the bags were up. Kagome sank to her knees keening with grief, inconsolable and depressed and beyond comforting. Poor Inu looked very alarmed, emotional scenes were not his strength. When she looked at me her eyes were dead. Looking at her I felt compassion and sympathy. I scooped her up in my arms and took to the skies. Moving so quickly that we were pure motion and traveling at speeds humans rarely knew.

I knew the perfect place to take her…………………

**(AN: I was going to leave it at this…but I'll be nice and put a little citrus goodness in!)**

We arrived at the grotto that my father had built for my mother. This place was so unexpected that Kagome stopped crying and looked around. "Maru where are we? And why did you bring me here?" She asked while looking around.

"I have brought you to a special area to discuss several matters. I wanted to converse about the courtship and the mating rituals for one. You see Koishi it is very urgent that we know each other in every conceivable way. I will know every inch of your body, how it reacts to caresses, scratches and other such love play. I will dine on your body with the occasional licks of blood as dessert. Like the bitch that you are I will mount you". How does she go from arousal to anger?

"Maru why do you insist on calling me that name! It's not very nice and is derogatory!" Okay obvious miscommunication here. This Sesshoumaru must explain my use of bitch and the high compliment that is paid her. I took her in my arms and held as I explained Youkai customs and what it meant for her to be a bitch. She laughed ruefully and explained the meaning that her era attached to it. "In the end is it not the same thing? Both times use it to identify strong willed females".

We had a mutual chuckle. "I'm not sure if I am ready for you Maru. Such heat and passion you possess. That cold exterior hides a lot. What if I'm not good at love play? I'm not experienced. You make me feel such feelings at time. Hot inside, with energy strumming, my body seems to know what it wants even if my mind doesn't" she stated this with her back turned to me.

**oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo**

**LEMON ALERT:**** If you don't want to read please skip!**

I pulled her back into my chest. So she thought it easier if she did not face me? That this desire and craving would go away? I would not be ignored. Trailing my fingers down her face and towards her chest, I noticed her breath became erratic. I slid past her breast to her obi. I would seduce her; if I could not have her love right now I would bind her to me with lust. I untied the obi and opened up her kimono. I cut her breast binding being careful not to mar her skin. Her nipples beaded up as the cold air hit them. I growled at the sight her flushed and aroused. I pinched her nipples and smelt her arousal building.

"Such a good responsive bitch would you like to feel some more" she whimpered at the question. I fondled her nipples and the underside of her breast. I could smell her arousal increasing. I traced my hand down her stomach pausing to play with the belly ring. Thinking that I would have to explore it with my tongue and fangs at a later date when I had more time. I retracted my claws and slipped a finger into her moist folds. Gods, I had never seen a grown female denuded. It was so fucking sexy! I let my fingers find her hidden pearl and began to stimulate it. Feeling her body climbing up towards her first orgasm I felt victorious.

I needed to feel her orgasm in my mouth and taste her wetness. I moved around to her front and dropped down on my knees prepared to worship her. Lifting one leg and pulling it over my shoulder, I steadied her with one hand while parting her with the other. I licked her. Kami she was divine, tasting like such a delight. This was ambrosia. I began sucking on her pearl and stuck a finger inside her. I could feel the proof of her innocence and how she gripped me with her insides. My cock was jealous; right now I was so hard that I could feel pain. Her juices wet my face. When she came it was magnificent. Her entire body tightened, trembled and then shuddered. When her breathing slowed down I let her leg off my shoulder. She swayed before kneeling on the floor. What a wicked gleam was in her eye. What could she possibly be thinking of????????????

**oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo**

End of LEMON

Read, Enjoy & Review!

InuLover


	13. When you come undone

**Chapter 13 **

_**WARNING! 95 of the chapter is a lemon!!!!!!!!!**_

**When you come undone**

We arrived at a grotto I had never seen before. It was breathtaking in its beauty. There was a barrier that we crossed that was designed to keep people out. This place was so unexpected and enchanting that I stopped crying and looked around. Who could be sad in paradise? I could not keep crying when he was so thoughtful to bring me to an obviously special place. "Maru where are we? And why did you bring me here?" I asked while exploring.

"I have brought you to this special area to discuss several matters. This is one of the special places my father created for my mother when they first mated. There is a barrier in place to keep it untainted. I wanted to converse about the courtship and the mating rituals for one. You see Koishi it is very urgent that we know each other in every conceivable way. I will know every inch of your body, how it reacts to caresses, scratches and other such love play. I will dine on your body with the occasional licks of blood as dessert. Like the bitch that you are I will mount you". Heat bloomed on my body as his deep sexy voice described his intentions. Fuck there goes that word bitch again. If anything is a guarantee to piss me off its two words, bitch and cunt.

Neither of them did a girl justice.

"Maru why do you insist on calling me that name! It's not very nice and is derogatory!" Okay obvious miscommunication here, poor Maru looked confused. He took me in his arms and held me as the explanation of Youkai customs and what it meant for me to be a bitch. I laughed and explained the meaning that my time attached to it.

"In the end is it not the same thing? Both times use it to identify strong willed females" he stated matter of fact.

We had a mutual chuckle. "I'm not sure if I am ready for you Maru. Such heat and passion you possess. That cold exterior hides a lot. What if I'm not good at love play? I'm not experienced. You make me feel such feelings at time. Hot inside, with energy strumming, my body seems to know what it wants even if my mind doesn't" I stated this with my back turned. It's easier confessing secrets when you don't have to look.

**oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo**

**LEMON ALERT:**** If you don't want to read please skip!**

He pulled me back into his chest. Kami, he's so tall. It makes me feel precious to be sheltered in his arms. Yet his heat and arousal are helping to build my own. He untied my obi and opened my kimono. His claws made quick work of my binding. I wasn't afraid of his claws I knew he would never hurt me. When he stroked his hands over my breast fondling the nipples until they were hard like diamonds; I moaned and undulated against him. His hand slid down my stomach playing with my piercing. I bit my lip to keep from begging. Begging for what exactly I didn't know. Maru teased the lips of my womanhood, barely stroking over the bud. I'm not positive but I think he was turned on by the fact that I waxed. I was sopping wet and wanton in my desire, my body was straining towards something. It was not enough. I needed more! He was driving me out of my mind with desire. Bringing me to a place where I was just one huge pulsating sensation. He growled at me which made me more aroused.

"Such a good responsive bitch would you like to feel some more" I Kagome Higurashi whimpered at the question. The fact that he stated; the voice that it was delivered in stroked my fire to a higher level. I was not capable of forming thoughts much less words. He kept fondling my nipples and the underside of my breast. They felt swollen at this point, all his stimulation made my nipples very sensitive. When he bent his head to blow on them I nearly wrenched my self out of his arms. He retraced his hand down my torso stroking me with fingertips and claws. Keeping me off balanced. Finally he slipped a finger into the moist folds of my vagina, letting his finger find my button and began to stimulate it. He alternated between stroking and pressing my clit. I could feel my body climbing up towards a fiery first orgasm.

I almost cried when he withdrew his fingers. He put one in his mouth and sucked it. Then he put one in mine so I could taste my own desire. Maru moved around to my front and dropped down on his knees. 'Higurashi get your mind out of the gutter. He won't possibly attempt to do that on our first petting session! You lose Higurashi he intends to do just that' I thought as he lifted one leg and pulling it over his shoulder, and steadied me with one hand. His other hand was not idle and parted me so that my entire pussy was open to his gaze. I almost fell when I felt that first lick. No book or vided can prepare you for the reality of oral sex. It was naughty, passionate and if done correctly explosive. Several times I had to lock my knees, but there were no worries I trusted Maru to hold me up.

Fuck this was divine, feeling like a volcano about to erupt. That demon knew his way around a pussy I tell you. He devoured me like I was his last meal. He kept alternating between soft and hard long and short licks. I don't think there was a centimeter of me that he missed. He could most likely identify it in the dark! When he began sucking on my clit and stuck a finger inside me I could feel my insides gripping him. My juices wet his lower half of his face. And then he nibbled on my clit grazing it with his fangs. I'm sure I must have bled a little. Did I care? Nope. I was too busy exploding as my first orgasm arrived. When I came it I almost past out, it was like coming undone. My entire body tightened, trembled and then shuddered. I stood their trying to learn how to breathe again. I pulled my leg off his shoulder. I swayed before kneeling on the floor.

I know the question of the moment was how did I Kagome Higurashi former good girl let Maru do all this? Simple! First of all I was grieving for my lost. When Maru began to touch me I desperately flung myself off the ledge with him. I wanted to just feel, no thinking required. Second I will admit to be turned on by the fact that this gorgeous specimen of a Taiyoukai thought I was sexy! Me the often flirted with but never been kissed Kagome! (No that KISS with Inu in Kaguya's castle does not count) And so I packed up my voice of reason and ruthlessly stuck in her in trunk and locked it!

I eyed poor Maru like a kid in a candy shop. Well come to think about it I was imaging lollipops! I asked him in a husky voice to come to me. When we were kneeling face to face, I grabbed his Haori and pulled him to me. I started by planting little butterfly kisses on his lips. Then progressed to licking his bottom lip to that he would open up. Finally I French kissed that demon for all I was worth. I could taste myself and a bit of blood in his mouth. We ended up devouring each others mouths as we learned the shape and texture. I nicked my tongue on his fangs. If anything he pulled me closer and really played tonsil hockey with me. Note to self blood seems to excite him extra. I'm going to have to explore that more at a later date.

We pulled apart panting breathing was a very important thing to keep in mind. I asked him to stand up. He cocked up one of his eyebrows but did it. Untying his laces that kept up his pants I let them drop. His loincloth did nothing to hide his arousal. I unwrapped that and took my first unobstructed view of his cock. Shit he was huge. How in the hell did he expect that to fit! He was 9 inches long and wider than any cock I've ever seen. It was nestled in silver curls and curved so that he almost touched his stomach.

There was no foreplay, no tentative touches. I reached out and seized his cock, using a very firm grip. I blew on the tip and smothered a giggle as it pulsed in my hand. Leaning forward I let my lips brush it. He moaned, oh yes turn about is fair play and I was going to torture him before I let him find his release. Let's see how he reacts to a light lick. Delicious shiver, wow he's very responsive! I took pity on him (almost) and engulfed his cock with my mouth, not stopping until I had all of him covered. I forgot to mention that Yumi taught me the fine art of deep throating didn't I?

Okay the need to breath overrode my desire to keep him inside my throat. I pulled up using my hands to squeeze him. I looked up and could see his demon markings had become more pronounced and his eyes started to bleed red. Rather than frighten me, it turned me on! Depraved? Not really. It's just that I managed to get him so turned on that his beast wanted to come and play, well that was a job well done. His hand grasped my face and played with my hair. I began sucking him hard and fast, using my tongue and occasionally my teeth. He was a demon, so he could take a bit of rough play and he liked it I realized.

He peered down at me so intently watching my cheeks hollow as I sucked him. Deep throating him repeatedly and using my hands and nails. I played with his scrotum, pulling on his testicles. Since my hand was wet from saliva and his pre-cum they slid easily around. When I felt his balls tighten I hummed in addition to pressing on the spot between his balls and his rectum. He threw back his head and roared. Suddenly my mouth was very full of Taiyoukai cock! I swallowed and attempted to breath thru my nose. It was over five minutes before the knot in his penis went down so I could pull him out of my mouth. My lips were red and slightly sore from all that sucking. I guess dog demons have a lot in common in both their human form and demon form!

I sat back on my knees and waited for Maru to collect himself. With one hand holding his loincloth and pants he pulled me up and kissed me, a short gentle kiss. He motioned towards the stream so that we could wash up. Looking around I did not see any boulders or plants that would hide me from his gaze. "Do not be shy Koishi. This is another part of the courtship. Let us cleanse ourselves while we talk".

Taking a deep breath I pulled off my kimono and under-layers. My binding was pretty much destroyed. Guess I was going all natural. I slipped into the water. Oh sheer bliss! The warm water caressed my body! I thought of how nice it would be to have a rock formation with a ledge wide enough for us to sit on. And nearly jumped out of my skin when one formed right beneath me where I had been sitting.

"What the fuck just happen Maru?" Okay not typical Higurashi language but having my thoughts manifests themselves into something physical was not the norm. Looking up at Maru I could tell he was stunned. Couldn't say if it was the language or the grotto responding to me that had that particular expression on his face. He removed his clothing and placed them and the swords close to us. Always prepared was Sesshoumaru, he probably invented the term ready and able.

As he slipped into the stream and sat on the ledge I let my eyes drink in his form. He was perfection. Like a living marble statue, from his sculpted abs to his stomach that sported a six pack and wings he was dazzling. His strips showed on his arms, his hips and ankle. Besides the crescent moon on his forehead he also had a green sphere by his left nipple. I traced it wondering its significance. On his right shoulder he had some characters that shimmered in silver lettering. The looked molten like liquid mercury almost as if you touched them your fingers should be wet. I traced over them also wondering what they said. As I looked the characters moved and shimmered forming a new pattern. I gasped and looked at Maru's face.

"Maru you have some explaining to do. Why did the grotto react to my thoughts of changing the stream? What does the green sphere signify? And what are the characters on your shoulder and why do they change when I touch them? I think before we go any further you have to explain everything!" Yes I fired the questions at him quickly all the while looking into his eyes. I found no deceit, or hidden agenda just lust and a softer emotion. Did I dare hope that in addition to wanting me physically that he really could fall in love with me?

"Kitten, I am as surprise as you are. The only other couple that this grotto adapted its self for was my parents. It is said that this piece of paradise when only change for soul mates to assist in their happiness. Legend also has it that any couple who consummate their love here will be blessed with good fortune and many children until the end of time. Now the green sphere shows my control of my poison and whip. There are other similar markings that you will have to discover for yourself. The characters on my shoulder are in Inu. They tell the story of who I am. What lineage I am descended from. They will also change to include my mate or life bond and any pups that result from the union. I am amazed that you can see them; they are usually invisible to the naked eye. But it shows a level of connectivity between us. It is a bonding that is already beginning to form."

Wow talk about your shockers. I had more questions though and he better supply the answers. "Why in the forest when I had a panic attack and you used your Youkino to surround me did my powers not react? What are the steps of this courtship that you keep hinting at? How long does this method take? Will you have concubines? How many pups do you want? Are we living in your castle or do we continue in your wander lust? Will are children being hanyou bother you, and can you love them? What happens when I die before you because I'm human?" Maru held up his hand as I took a breath to start asking more. Fair is fair I guess I should let him answer some questions.

"Your powers already recognize a hidden truth, that you Koishi trust me with your life. That is why there was no power struggle. Your powers will only flare with danger to yourself or those you love. There are exactly eight steps in the life mate courtship. The time varies from couple to couple. I will not have concubines, once our process begins I will be unable to make love to anyone else but you Kitten. I should like as many pups as Kami blesses us with, and they will be full youkai. You will not die from being old and human Kagome. When our life bond is complete you will be an Inu-Youkai and will live as long as I do. Inu-Youkai has been known to live for thousands of years before old age claims us. Would you like me to explain the courtship ritual and all its steps?" I nodded vigorously.

"Step one is the intention mark. I will pierce your wrist and drink your blood. Then you will repeat this process on my wrist. Two identical crescents will appear on our wrist. This will let everyone know that we have entered the courtship ritual. Your scent will also have mine imprinted so that Youkai's will be able to scent our association". Maru looked to me trying to gauge my reaction the mention of blood.

Okay I could handle step one no sweat! Did he say blood? Okay Higurashi buck up! What's a little blood in the scheme of things? He did say blood, didn't he? Wonder what he'll taste like? Focus please the demon is on to step two.

"Step two is our physical responses Koishi; this encompasses all things physical from combat training to love play. As you can guess we have begun this step. And I will have to say it was a pleasurable way to start step two. We must be able to mirror each other and anticipate each others move. In past times couples lives have depended on this. But more importantly it ensures that the heat between never dies. Whether it is a hundred years or millennia I will never stop craving you. Indeed you can even say that we will be addicted to the other". This was delivered in what I like to call Maru's bedroom voice. Sexy sultry and made a woman think of sin. Haven't I proven I was as susceptible as the next woman?

I shivered remembering the past hour. Pleasurable! Kami that was like saying the sunset is okay. And it gets better than that. My poor heart won't be able to take it! Addicted to another? Before today I would have said that was an exaggeration. However thinking back to my body's prior sensations, hell yeah I would like to feel that again and again! Damn that demon's voice could tempt a Tenshi!

"Step three is our emotional exchange, we will be able to sense the others emotions. I will be able to comfort you even when I am not in the same room. Your joy will be my joy; your sorrow will be mine. When you are sad I will be your comfort. When your world is changing I'll forever remain the same. Through the ages I will meet your every need. There will never be a time when I am not there for you. I will see to your happiness". When Maru spoke of Step three his eyes never looked away from me like they were trying to convey something more than what his voice said.

I looked deeply into his eyes as he recited this step. I needed to know that the Taiyoukai known for his ability to kill could and did have a softer side. I have seen comfort, compassion, understanding and lust reflected in his eyes during the past couple of weeks. Today I saw the beginning of something so fragile, so precious that I was afraid to name it. My breath caught. I saw the beginning of love. Like a flower that blooms under the light of the moon, it was delicate and beautiful by its very nature. But with the right nurturing and care this flower would grow into a garden as far as the eye could see. Call me a romantic but this was the moment that I actually stopped fighting myself and saw the possibilities of a future with Maru. I could actually think of a happy ending, a world that did not include heartache over Yasha's decision. In that instant a burden was lifted from me and it was all due to the demon called the "Perfect Killing Machine".

"Step four is our spiritual or aura exchange. We will need to practice both merging our auras and surrounding the other with one aura. Our auras and spiritual energy must be compatible. When we bond our auras will merge and then split so that a part of me resides in you and vice versa. If not done correctly the life bond could be damaged. We have done a mild version of this when I comforted you in the forest. As you know your powers did not flare indeed they were submissive to my dominant Youkino". This he stated with no inflection. So, it was not a hot topic of conversation for him.

Imagine that! Two steps initiated and me none the wiser. Maybe it was instinctual? It seems my power and instinct saw life a lot clearer than my heart did. I had somewhere along the line come to trust Maru with my life and now with my heart. The truth of it was that I was curious to find out the rest of the steps.

"One we have completed Steps one through four we will know that we are attuned to each other in every way. At this point Step five is the reciting of the vows. The vows are normally stated in private and move immediately to Step six which is joining physically. When we make love our auras will merge and stay that way until the sun rises in the sky. During the night we will have underwent a metamorphosis. I will acquire some of your powers and physical traits and vice a versa. You in addition will become an Inu-Youkai and your life span will lengthen to match mine. We will most likely be exhausted from this and will rest afterwards. Step seven involves your introduction to Youkai Society. Step eight is our final joining and is not complete until the next lunar cycle is finished. Prior to that any Youkai may challenge the legitimacy of our life bond, if we do not successfully fend them off our bond is voided. Once the final step is completed; your teardrop will be joined by my crescent moon. And your teardrop will appear on this Sesshoumaru's body. It is not known which physical attributes or abilities will be affected".

Okay I was trying to see a down side. True unpredictable magic was a little worrisome but everything else sounded astonishing. I asked Maru if he anticipated anyone challenging the life bond. I could see him brace himself. Not a good sign. I held up my hand. "Wait let me guess, there is a Sesshoumaru-Sama bunny fan club that would like nothing more to mate or life bond with you so that they can become the Lady of the West and mother to your heirs. In addition some of them will hate me because I not born an Inu-Youkai and I am the Shikon Miko. Am I right? I don't care Maru let them bring it. I will fight everyone of those money hungry title grabbing hussies!"

"While I am pleased that you would fight for me Koishi, I would have to ask what a bunny fan club and a hussy is exactly." Language barrier again, so an explanation was in order. He threw his head back and laughed. Not, I am going to kill you and feel happy laugh, but a genuine I am amused by something you said laugh. It filled me with a warm feeling inside. After he finished laughing he said "I agree with you kitten, but I will make sure you are protected also".

We were still in the stream, and while demons don't prune and wrinkle in water this Miko does. I climbed out and got dressed. Not bad, I wouldn't flash anyone but there was a little more bounce in my walk than normal. Just had to remember no running! Maru got dressed and placed his swords by his side. I walked up to him and hugged him. His arms slowly crept up encircle me. I knew we had to return to the village soon. But I was determined to complete step one. I read somewhere that love was a leap that cannot be denied. I was not going to over analyze this. I was for once in my life going with the flow and having fun. Mama does know best!

"Maru" I murmured into his chest, "can we complete step one now?" I felt him tense. Don't tell me the damn Youkai already changed his mind. Fuck this is exactly why I did not want anything to do with love. An old 1980's song by Jane Child where the lyrics said don't wanna fall in love no, love cuts just like a knife. Shit I knew my luck hadn't changed. I struggled to get out of his arms. Un-fucking believable, on top of this the damn Taiyoukai won't let go. Well I was a Miko wasn't I? I would make him let go. I closed my arms and started to meditate and power up.

"Koishi, are you sure your ready for this? I can wait; it is not my wish to rush you. Your happiness is my only desire". Just like that my one sided argument was over. Note to self Higurashi; since you're not a mind reader ask him what he's thinking. I nodded at him emphatically, and gave him my wrist. He nuzzled my wrist.

"My Tenshi, I will use a small amount of my poison to numb your wrist. After the blood exchange you will heal very quickly". He dripped a tiny amount of poison on me and spread it with his tongue. I barely felt his fangs sink in, but I could not misunderstand the heat which rose in his eyes. Nor ignore the monster erection he was now sporting. His eyes began to bleed red. And just when I began to feel light headed he let go and sealed the wound with his saliva. Not to say that the wound disappeared but it at least stop bleeding. He sliced open his own wrist and brought it to my lips. I eyed it with trepidation but placed my mouth on his wrist. I'm not sure what I expected besides the normally coopery taste. If regular blood could be likened to water, then Maru was a vintage wine. Full of spiciness and flavor unlike any other, my fear had been that I would not take enough for the exchange. Now I wondered if I could stop.

I finally lifted my head and didn't need a mirror to show me that my eyes held lust in them. While I had been swallowing his blood a heat had gathered in my body waiting for a release. I threw myself at him and wrapped my legs around his waist. That put me near his very aroused cock and I proceeded to kiss him for all I was worth, all the while rubbing my body on him trying to reach the orgasm that had been skimming the surface. Maru held me closer and pushed my back into a tree while grinding his cock into my covered monde. I threw my head back and gasped. One hand pinched my nipples while he kissed me. One desperate push later and I could feel him begin to come through our clothing, so when he told me to come; in conjunction to his pulsating cock it drove me over the edge. I screamed my release into his mouth.

**oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo**

Each time with him was like coming undone, only for him to put the pieces back together. I looked at my wrist that now sported a dark blue crescent moon. Couldn't help wondering to myself, who would I be when I was finished being put together. And oh, could I survive the sex and if they had any vitamins in this era, a girl has to keep up her strength!

I knew that we needed to get back to the village so that we could start our journey to Maru's home. A big part of me was reluctant to leave our paradise. He must have read my mind because he reassured me we could return at any time.

He picked me up bridal style and began to run back to Kaede's village. I motioned for him to stop when we were close to the village. He put me down so I could stand. Great I wasn't the only person who sensed we had company. He visibly tensed, and I knew my instinct had been right. He came out from the trees. Damn it, I really didn't need to deal with him just now!!!!!!!!!!!!

Read & Review

Authors Note: This was my first citrus! Way harder to write than I thought. Rough draft of story is past twenty chapters. Now if my imagination will continue working all will be right in the world! ;)


	14. So it begins

**Chapter 14 **

**Lemon Warning oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo**

**So it begins**

We were still in the stream, and while demons don't prune and wrinkle in water my little Miko does. We climbed out and I got dressed placing my swords by my side. I fingered the hilt of Tensaiga. For years I had thought it a worthless legacy left to my by my father. But how many souls had this sword saved, including Rin and my little Miko? True this particular epiphany had been more than three years in the making. But I realized that father had left Tetsaiga to InuYasha not just to seal his demon blood, but because he would always need a means of protecting himself. Hanyou's were not well tolerated by Youkai or Human. Also the great Taisho had the gift of foresight. Maybe he had seen InuYasha's future and realized for him to triumph he would need a legendary sword. I could also say without rancor that I was happy that Sorunga was at the very depths of hell. Don't get me wrong the sword would not have overtaken this Sesshoumaru, but who the hell wants to argue with a sword every time you need to use it? Such hesitation can get a demon killed in battle. Out of the corner of my eye I saw that Kagome had finished dressing. She walked a little and did a small jig in place. When I realized that she was trying to see if her breast would peek out from her kimono I smiled. She was so cute at times!

She walked up to me and threw her arms around me. My arms slowly crept up encircle her. I still wasn't comfortable expressing all my emotions. But my Koiishi had eternity to work on that. I knew we had to return to the village soon or the others would worry. I held Kagome in my arms taking in her scent of vanilla and Sakura blossoms. I knew she smelled good to everyone else but to me she was special. Her scent drove me crazy with wanting, at the same time it invoked a sense of belonging.

"Maru" she murmured into my chest, "can we complete step one now?" I tensed, I couldn't help it. I had been hoping that she would initiate the courtship process. This Sesshoumaru did not think that it would be this soon. If I wasn't a Youkai I would have accused myself of hearing things. It puzzled me when she went from shy to angry, what had provoked her? She struggled to get out of my arms. I would not release her until I found out what the problem was. Don't tell me she already wants to take it back. Shit this Sesshoumaru should have bitten her when I had the chance. Suddenly she went lax and started powering up. Better start talking before she tries to purify me for Kami only knows what reason.

"Koishi, are you sure your ready for this? I can wait; it is not my wish to rush you. Your happiness is my only desire". And in a heartbeat she went from angry to happy again. Note to self Taiyoukai; females seem to change moods faster than this Sesshoumaru can kill. She nodded at me emphatically, and gave me her wrist. I nuzzled Kagome's wrist.

"My Tenshi, I will use a small amount of my poison to numb your wrist. After the blood exchange you will heal very quickly". I dripped a tiny amount of poison on her wrist and spread it with my tongue. Done correctly she should have not felt my fangs sink in, but I could not control my reaction to her blood. It was an aphrodisiac of the highest caliber. Spicy, tangy and provocative I became lost in the sensation of her blood, heat rose in my eyes beginning to bleed them red. Even my cock would not be left out; suddenly I was sporting an erection. I noticed her sway on her feet. Damn I had taken too much blood. I sealed the wound with my saliva. I sliced open my own wrist and brought it to my little Miko's lips. She eyed it with trepidation but placed her mouth on my wrist. I thought that she would be a little squeamish regarding my blood, but the moment it hit her tongue she latched on and sucked for all she was worth. If possible other parts of me grew harder remembering just how talented my little Koibito's tongue and mouth were.

**oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo**

When she finally lifted her head her eyes held lust in them. Quickly she threw herself at me and wrapped her legs around my waist. That placed my kitten right on top of my very aroused and extremely hard cock. We began to kiss desperate in our desire, all the while she drove me wild rubbing her body on me trying to reach an orgasm. I held her closer and turned to I could push her into a tree giving me purchase while grinding my cock that was nestled between her legs harder. I began to growl. So fucking close, I could feel my balls start to tighten up. I would not find my release unless the Miko joined me. I used one hand pinched her nipples roughly while I devoured her mouth. One desperate push later and I could feel myself begin to come, so I demanded that she come, clamped down on her nipple and thrust my hips harder. She screamed her release into my mouth. I tried to learn how to breathe again as her legs became boneless. I knew she would not be able to stand to I kept my arms around her waist.

**oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo**

Each time with her was like reaching the heavens themselves. I looked at my wrist that now sported a dark blue crescent moon. Couldn't help wondering to myself, how a human no matter how special could be this Sesshoumaru's equal in love play. And oh, I better start eating foods high in iron. Looks like my strength was going to be needed in the future!

We needed to get back to the village so that we could start our journey to my Western stronghold. A big part of me was reluctant to leave our paradise. I reassured myself and Kagome that we would be able to return at any time.

I picked her up bridal style and began to run back to Kaede's village. When she motioned for me to stop as we were close to the village, I knew she sensed the other Youkai. I placed her on her feet. Damn that wolf Youkai. Didn't he have any sense of timing? And no this Sesshoumaru is not whining when he says that all he wanted was a quick bath, hello I am a sticky mess, and to spend the night cuddled with my Koibito. The wolf had other ideas.

"Get your hands off my women, Inu-Baka!" Koga screeched. All right I was starting to see red and the wolf had uttered just one sentence. What really tipped me from annoyed to irate was when the idiot ran up to her, pulled her in his arms and murmured "Kagome, my wolves brought news to me that Inu-Idiot chose the clay-pot over you. I have come to claim you my love and take you away from Inu-Trash".

One, nobody insulted anyone from the Taisho lineage. If anybody was insulting the hanyou it would be ME! Second, he thinks she's his woman? Where does this flea infested idiot get off thinking he's good enough for MY Miko. Third the wave of distress and discomfort from my Koiishi was rattling my beast. Like a caged dog he was baying to get free. I growled at Koga. He may not be fluent in Inu but the idiot should know a possessive growl when he hears it. I resisted the urge to slap my forehead when he asked what was wrong with the Taiyoukai. Kami, I thought Yasha was dense, Koga made Inu-Yasha look a world renowned scholar.

"Wolf you will release my Miko, and take a huge step back if you value your ability to procreate". This Sesshoumaru was seeing red, but I knew we would need his assistance to defeat Naraku. But there are other ways to make someone suffer that would leave them alive and in tack more or less. I didn't unsheathe Toukijin or Tensaiga, but I did let poison bleed into my claws. The next request wasn't going to be verbal. I saw him grab Kagome and turn to run. That ladies and gentlemen was the straw that broke the proverbial camels back. I used my speed to get in front of them. I slashed out at Koga, and wouldn't you know the idiot placed Kagome in front of him like a shield. Fucking coward! I pulled back but still managed to nick both of them. My next move, well I think it surprised both of us! I reared back my arm and punched him in his face. I heard the snap of his nose and felt some satisfaction. Grabbing Kagome from his arms I checked over her to make sure she was okay.

"Maru, you scratched me with your poison, why am I still alive" came her voice from my chest. I eased back a little, after all my Koiishi did need to breathe. Thank the heavens that she had insisted on the courtship mark back at the grotto. It was the only thing that saved her life. It gave her immunity to my poison, just as it gave me protection from her Miko powers. I drew her back in my arms, without crushing her this time and explained to her. All the while I could feel the anger rolling off the wolf.

"Koga, I am not your woman. I have tried many times in the past to tell you that I valued your friendship. Your red string of fate does not lead to me. You are destined to me with Ayame and to rebuild the wolf tribe to the glory that it once held. If you proceed with this course of action you may tempt Fate into changing things drastically in your life. Think about this Koga, do you really love me and if so why"?

Koga looked stricken. "Kagome, how could you say I don't love you? I waited all this time for you to see past Inu-Trash" he paused at my growl. "I love you because you're Kagome, the Shikon Miko and a special person". Okay Koga, open mouth and insert foot. I stopped Kagome before she could respond.

"Wolf you say you love Kagome, but answer a few questions if you can. What is her favorite color? What does she like to do on rainy days? When she's sad or lonely what is her favorite pick me up? Who are her parents? What village does she come from? Her all time favorite thing is the world is? Anyone who truly loves her can answer these questions". I stated this with confidence. All though Kagome and I have only spoken in depth for almost two weeks, I paid attention to everything she said and did. I knew without a doubt that I knew her better in the short time span I had spent with her than the four years that he used chasing after Kagome.

We both leaned against a tree waiting for his replies. Kagome was desperately trying not to giggle at the glazed expression on Koga's face as he tried to think of the answers. This was not a scholastic endeavor; you either knew it or you didn't. My poor girl badly wanted to break down and laugh; I could see her shoulders moving up and down. I even smelled the beginning of tears coming out her eyes from holding in the laughter. What burst the bubble you ask? That was when the ookami decided to sit down on a boulder to ponder his answers. Enough already, it was late, the dawn was approaching soon, and I ran out of patience.

"Koga, you can't answer these questions because you never bothered to find out the answer to them. Think back, have you ever had a conversation that did not revolve around Naraku, the jewel shards, or your proclamation that Kagome was your women"? Koga stood up and marched over to us. I could have predicted down to the last word what he was going to say now. That if I knew so much; why this Sesshoumaru not answer those questions? Before he could open his mouth, I spoke.

"Her favorite colors are green and purple. When it rains she likes to watch the rain and sometimes play in it. If it is a cold rain then she will stay indoors and read. When she feels sad or lonely her favorite thing is to watch the stars as night, or the sunrise in the morning. It makes her feel connected to the world knowing that someone else is watching the same thing. Her mother and grandfather are from a village of great distance. Her village is the most unique settlement this Sesshoumaru has ever seen. Kagome's all time favorite thing in the world is spending time at the market making purchases, or sometimes just quiet times with her son. This information was learned in a small time frame wolf. Imagine as time goes on I will know her far better".

The wolf stormed over to us, I knew he was agitated. When he was less than a foot away his nose twitched. "Why do I smell Sesshoumaru all over you Kagome. With the scent of arousal and sex no less, what the hell have you been doing with him, or should I say to him? I can't believe you would do something like that"! I could see her tense up. All of her mirth disappeared under the feeling of anxiety. I pulled her closer and started to growl low. I knew she felt better when she relaxed. Time for me to enlighten the wolf on how things were, and if he didn't get the picture and start acting correctly; let's just say mating Ayame won't be an issue.

"Lord Koga, I have requested of Kagome the right to court her as my life mate, with the intent to soul bond. She has graciously granted me permission and has accepted my courtship gift in addition to the first step. If you will look at our wrist you will see proof of my claim. Thus your claim on her is voided. I am not killing you at this moment because MY Miko considers you a friend. Since you know the ways of Youkai society then you know, your friendship will only allow you so much leeway. Any objections must wait until she is presented. Until then if you past the boundaries then I will not be responsible for any of the consequences you bring on yourself. Also it is a well known fact that you have given your word to mate with Ayame if she goes to the high council then you will have to mate her or forfeit your land and titles. If you are done with the histrionics then maybe you will consent to discuss alliances and Naraku's demise tomorrow afternoon. If that is all then we will take our leave and retire for the night".

And before the idiot could protest I grabbed Kagome and disappeared to the nearby stream. I seized a handful of herbs so that we could bath. No uses letting the hanyou know all of our business. His nose would tell him that we had exchanged the courtship mark, but it didn't have to tell him the level of intimacy that we achieved. I wondered to myself when my Koiishi would stop blushing at the site of me nude. It was however endearing and charming. We quickly rinsed off and redressed. I did not know where the wolf Lord was nor did I care. I scooped her up in my arms and headed for our hut. When we arrived I helped her change into her sleeping garments. Taking off my outer haori and swords I placed us on her sleeping mat, closed my eyes and went to sleep wrapped in the smell of vanilla, Sakura blossoms and mint.

We awoke to the sounds of arguments. Great Yasha had discovered our "latest" guest. I lay there with Kagome cuddled in my arms. "Maru, what's the racket about? I'm too tired to get up right now. Cast a barrier to keep out sound and stuff. With that she snuggled deeper in my chest and started to drift off. I whispered a spell and heard the sounds cutoff. I closed my eyes but I did not sleep. When InuYasha barged into the hut followed by Koga I rolled my eyes. Yasha hit the barrier and fell backward into Koga. They both fell to the floor in a tangle of limbs. I looked straight at Yasha and spoke to him telepathically. "Kagome is still recovering from yesterday; she will awaken in a couple of more hours. Until then grab the wolf and make him wait outside". Seeing Yasha jump into the air at the sound of my voice in his head, yep it made me throw back my head and laugh. Making my little kitten swat at me, which sad to say made me laugh even harder. She opened up one eye, the color of jade and irritated. That was until she saw it was laughter making me shake. Then both eyes popped open and looked astonished and happy. She tucked her lock of hair behind her ear and shrugged. "Guess, I'm not sleeping in this morning Maru. You can drop the barrier now" and the barrier fell without me uttering the closing spell. Hmm very interesting this new development was.

"And you two; have you no manners; you don't barge into a hut without permission to enter! Who gave you the right to decide when I wake up? Get out of here before I purify the both of you! Maru make them leave, I'm going to change and don't want to see either of them when I come out the room". With that she flounced off, highly disturbed. I lifted an eyebrow. Yasha picked himself off the floor grabbed the wolf and began to drag him out of the hut. When Koga began to protest I snapped my poison whip by his feet. Not to hit him, mind you but to let him know this Sesshoumaru meant business. He shut up and let himself be dragged out the hut. Smart wolf, for once that is.

Kagome came out dressed in a hakama and a top. But unlike Kikyo her hakama was not red. It was instead a royal blue that matched my crescent. I was strangely pleased to see her in my colors of blue and white. I told her to stay in the hut for a few seconds. Going over to Kaede's hut I requested food for Kagome. When I returned to our hut, she was tickling the kitsune. She looked up and saw the food in my hand, and gave me a smile bright enough to light all of Japan on the night of a lunar eclipse. Shippo bounced around the room chattering a mile a minute. It would be interesting to see who outlast the other him or Rin? When the kitsune tripped over her bag, I picked him up with my tail and brought him face to face. A quick growl for him to behave and be careful was all it took.

I looked at Kagome who had a soft look on her face. I raised my one eyebrow up. "It's just so sweet that you told him to be careful and stop running around before he injures himself". Blink! I just sat there for a moment; did she not realize I spoke Youkai? I put down the kitsune and pushed him towards the door. I needed to speak to Kagome in private. Things were getting complicated.

"Kagome, when I was communicating with Shippo I was speaking Youkai, a common dialect that all of us speak. How in the seven levels of hell did you understand it"? Honestly this Sesshoumaru is not easily shocked but I did not expect our merging to go so quickly. I would have to study the scrolls to see what information it contained about Youkai's merging with a Miko. I became aware of Kagome waving her hand in my face. When I failed to respond she growled. Arrogant bastard, arrogant I will agree to but bastard? I knew my sire thank you very much! You will refrain from calling this Sesshoumaru an arrogant bastard Miko. I snarled at her. I was curious to see what her next move was. Her eyes tinged with red and she growled about me respecting her.

I jumped on her and tickled her mercilessly. You will stop snarling and growling at me or I will be forced to show no mercy. "Maru, stop"! My poor lady had no more breathe to say anything more. I jumped up and grabbed her hand pulling her up. "Come my lady, we have much to discuss with the pack, the day waits for no one. Alliance must be made and plans must be set in motion".

We walked out to find the rest of the pack waiting. Funny how they all tried to look busy except for the wolf that just looked annoyed. This Sesshoumaru would have to "settle" this later. I'm also assumed it would be pleasurable for me and painful for him. Oh well. I had fallen in love, not hit my head and lost all sense of myself.

"Kitsune, can you please go protect the Priestess Kaede while we search the forest for clues"? Shippo perked up with the knowledge that I trusted him to perform a task. The rest of the pack looked at me strangely. I motioned for them to follow me. When we were by the stream I instructed all to join hands. I placed a barrier around us which the two Miko's reinforced. Once inside the barrier, I began with my instructions.

"We will need to go to the Western Lands to train. Before any of you can protest this decision, this is the one area that we can train together to defeat the vile hanyou Naraku. He cannot spy on us with Kanna's Mirror. His little pet insects cannot enter beyond the barrier. Indeed the castle, dojo and immediate grounds that surround it are protected by Taisho blood and magic. InuYasha and I can renew the spell when we arrive at the western lands. We will not need to fear attack, for my army is made up of the most elite and highly trained soldiers. The time spent training will be well spent as we will be able to move as a cohesive team ensuring the demise of Naraku. Thus restoring balance to natural order of things. We will depart today and make haste. We will arrive at the Western Lands within two days if we limit our stops and rest. If anyone does not wish to accompany me, state your objection now". I looked around. Everyone nodded their head in agreement. "Fine let's get Shippo, and pack whatever you deem necessary. We will depart as soon as everyone is present. Lord Koga will you please go and get your tribe that is located just outside the village and meet the pack here".

And so an unlikely alliance was born. An alliance which included a hanyou, a Miko hanyou, a lecherous monk, a demon slayer, a Neko demon cat, a Miko from the future, a kitsune, a Wolf Lord and a Taiyoukai as its members. We were all that stood between the world and total destruction. I looked towards the West and thought of all the advice my father had given me over the years. There was so many different paths converging at once; the mating, training and saving the world. I smirked to myself. And so it begins…………………….

We met within the hour and began our journey. I kept Kagome close by my side. Koga would occasionally growl. There was not the normal banter that was usually part of Yasha's pack. The only thing that was normal was the sound of "Hentai" followed by the monk being smacked, beaten and tossed off the Neko cat. While it did amuse this Sesshoumaru it also gave away our position. "Sango, do you think the two of you can be quiet and maybe not announce to the forest and its citizens that we are here"? The monk and the demon slayer blushed and fell silent. Damn it was too late. I felt a demon closing in. I withdrew Tensaiga and fell into a stance. A blur of white passed me and jumped on Koga. Since I sensed no threat I sheathed my sword. "Lady Ayame, what brings you here"?

Ayame took her time answering the question. I could see her eyes narrow when her eyes fell on Kagome. I growled and pulled my Koibito into my arms. When Ayame saw her eyes lit up. "Lord Sesshoumaru" she bowed "I have come to let Lord Koga know of my intent to go to the High Council and charge him as an oath breaker if he does not honor his word to take me as his mate. He has until the next lunar cycle to make his final decision. Either way his fate will be sealed". Before she could take her leave I asked her to accompany us back to the western lands. Now that would occupy the dumb wolf, since his time would be spent trying to avoid Lady Ayame's amorous attention. I truly was evil! Oh the entertainment that could be gained from this. I looked at Kagome and Kikyo; they were busy trying to hold their giggles in. Both InuYasha and Miroku were occupied with chocking back laughter. Koga, well let's just say if Naraku had attacked at this exact moment he would have been useless for the moment. My job is done. I have inflected torture and mayhem for the day. We could proceed with our journey!

Maybe we should have paid more attention. But since our plans had been made in secrecy I did not worry about an ambush. But I should have……………….

Gomen Ne for taking so long with this chapter, work is killing me this week!

Read & Review

Spoiler – next chapter has visitations, lemons, and a surprise twist (if I can pull it off)


End file.
